Boundless
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: When Kenny possessed Cartman he accidentally turned him into an immortal as well. Eight years later, Cartman creates a bound with Kyle that must make them sacrifice everything in order to save themselves and each other. While fighting for their lives, they discover that their "little crushes" for each other may be something much more. Kyman.
1. Intro

**There have been quite a few paranormal Kyman fics on the website, so I've PMed some people telling them that they've inspired me to write one of my own. So here it is-Boundless, a supernatural Kyman fic. Part 1 is in Cartman's POV and Part 2 is in Kyle's POV and the boys are seniors. My same ol' policy still applies: Don't like, don't flame. And as always two of my many heroes, Trey Parker and Matt Stone own South Park, not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Boundless**

** Part 1**

**Chapter 1: ****Intro**

I hadn't been the same since Kinneh had possessed me when we were kids. Ever since then I had regretted drinking him. Apparently he was immortal and by going inside me when he was still learning how to control his powers, he accidentally spilled some of his immortailty into me, making me immortal too and giving me all sorts of weird powers. Kewl, right? That was what I thought at first. No it's not kewl. Through a lot of fighting of whether or not to kill me and Kinneh, the Concil of Immortals finally decided to recognize me as one of them, so by law I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my powers, and worse I had to learn to keep them under control (which I'm still working on eight years later!). But so far, I hadn't screwed anything up.

On the way to school, I got a text from Kinneh reminding me about the stupid moonlight ritual thing we had to do every full moon. Of course he couldn't just tell me five minutes later in person because then Stan and Kahl would overhear.

Stan was babbling about how he would go about asking Wendy to prom (even though we all knew they would go together because they've been seriouslah datin. Since the eigth grade). Kahl was actually listening to him, Kinneh was looking at a playboy, and I felt like dying.

"Yeah, she's been into you ever since you lost the weight." "Huh?" I realized Stan was talking to me. "That blonde in fourth period...I think her name's Stephany, she likes you." "Yeah, so?" "So you should try asking her to prom." "If it were me, I'd ask her to bed first." Kinneh said, "But since I'm sure dumb ass here is a virgin, he's better off asking her to prom first." (They called me dumb ass instead of fat ass now but I stilleddallied them poor boy, hippy, and Jew).

I shrugged, "Not interested." "Why?" Kinneh asked and then in a lower voice so that the others couldn't hear added, "You're allowed to be with mortals, by the way, just as long as she doesn't know about us."

Really? _Now_ he tells me that. I glanced up at Kahl. After the whole Token and Nichole incident, I admitted that I had feelings for him. It turned out that Kahl had feelings for me, too. But because of me being immortal, I told him we would be better off as friends (even though it broke my heart). He was the only person who knew I was gay and vice versa. If Kinneh had told me this years ago, Kahl and I would've been a couple.

"Cartman, you didn't answer the question." Kinneh said. "What question?" "Why aren't you interested in Stephany?" "Because I'm not, now get off my ass!" "Is there someone else?" Stan asked. _'Yes and he's standing right next to you' _"No. She's just not my type." "I don't think you've ever been with a girl. What _is _your type?" Kinneh said. '_Jewish Daywalkers' _"None of your damn buisness! What part of get off my ass don't you understand?"

I ran off to class which is rare. I _never _go to class early. "Cartman, wait!" Kahl called after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. That's when I realized he was running at full speed and was panting, but Iglad been going ten times faster and wasn't even out of breath. How could I be so stupid? I should've known not to use my real speed.

"How'd you do that?" Kahl asked when he finally caught up to me. "Do what?" I played it casually hoping he would drop it. "Run like that...You were like a blur." I shrugged. "What do you want, Kahl?"

"Well, you know how you said Stepany wasn't your type...I was wondering if maybe I was-" I cut him off, "Are you asking me out?" Kahl blushed, "Um...I guess it couldn't hurt to try again." The memory of seeing the pain in his eyes when I rejected him flashed through my head.

"Look, Kahl, I really do like you, and being friends with you these past few years rather than your enemy has been amazing, I think maybe it would be a good thing to take our relationship to the next level." Kahl's eye lit up, "You mean it?" "Yes, the reason I said no to you before was because I wasn't ready to make a commitment and really didn't want to end up hurting you, so if we parted as friends nobody would get hurt, but I think I'm mature enough now to have a relationship."

He seemed to buy it, as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Don't tell anyone, but _you're _my type." I whispered. Kahl grinned, "You're _my _type!" Then I couldn't help it, I leaned down and pecked his lips, as gently as I could. He pulled away pink faced, "I think you can do a little better than that!" "Well, you could have kissed back!" I said. Kahl then returned to my arms and we kissed again, harder and more passionate. He moaned into my throat as our tongues battled away. We finally pulled away for air. "Better?" I asked. "Uh-huh." If Kinneh had told me that we we allowed to be with humans I could've been doing that for years now.

I stood there awkwardly not sure what to do next. "Um...Do you mind if we don't go public for now?" Kahl asked. "No, of course not, it'sactually better for me, but I don't want you using it as an excuse to go screw with someone else." "No of course not! I just...Don't want my mom to overreact if she finds out and kick me out or something, and I don't wanna lose Stan and Kenny as friends."

Reasonable arguments, unlike mine, which had nothing to do with sexuality rather species all together. The Concil of Immortals had enough trouble accepting me as it was for some reason, and if they found out I was dating a human...I shuddered. I mean I know Kinneh said it was OK, but something tells me they wouldn't be too pleased about it if they found out. _  
_

"So do you wanna come over my place tonight and play some video games and maybe kiss some more when my mom's not looking?" I was about to say yes, when I remembered the moonlight ritual. "No, I can't tonight, but I'm open tomorrow night. How does that sound?" "OK, cool, tomorrow night it is. See you later!" Kahl gave me a quick kiss before parting. Having him as my boyfriend was going to be awesome.

* * *

"Are you sure Kyle wasn't supicious, he saw first hand how fast you went." Kinneh said. "How many times do I have to tell you, our secret it fine. You said you distracted Stan before his brain could process my speed and nobody else saw me so you can stop bitching about it." "This isn't a joke, Cartman! The Concil has the power to kill us...for real."

"You've got to give me credit, this is my first time I ever slipped and I _still _don't have full control over my powers." I pointed out. "What are you talking about? You got control over them five years ago when you managed to grow a six-pack over night." "That's not true. I went to bed fat and woke up skinny it was a miracle that had nothing to do with my powers, plus I can't do half of the things you can do. I can't get into people's heads and read their thoughts and control them."

Kinneh sighed, "Trust me, if you weren't in control, you'd be dying daily." "That doesn't explain why I can't mess with people's heads..and fly, I can't fly, but you can!" It wasn't fair Kinneh could do so many kewl things and I couldn't. "It's because you're technically not an immortal, now shut up before I go into your head and _make _you shut up." That shut me up. I hated it when Kinneh took over my body. And especially now. He would find about me and Kahl and I don't know how he would react.

We were lucky that the moonlight ritual was held in a clearing just outside of South Park. Most immortals and magic possesors had to travel miles to get here every month. The immortals went to the right to the clearing. Our group included the ageless (me and Kinneh), vampires, and werewolves. The magic possessors went to the left. Their group include witches and wizards, merpeople, and fairies. They weren't necessarily immortal, but they did live for about six or seven millenniums. We supposedly lived forever, but it rumored that the oldest member of the council (who was roughly two-thousand eons old) had been sick over the past century and may die, but he didn't look a day over twenty-five and seemed fine right now.

"Good evening, Kenny, good evening, Eric." Cornelius, the head of the concil greeted us. "Good evening, sir." we said in unison. He hold out his needle, "Fingers, please." In my opinion, this was the stupidest part of the ritual. For some reason before we entered the clearing, he would have to take our blood. I winced as the needle pricked my finger. "Thank you."

"Still no idea why he does that?" I asked. Kinneh shrugged, "It's not in the Immortal Handbook, so no." I knew that he could hack into my brain whenever he wanted, but Kinneh never found out that to this day I had never even opened the Immortal Handbook. It would probably explain a lot (including the whole being with humans thing that Kinneh told me earlier) and I was supposed to have read it the day the council gave it to me because they recognized me a immortal, but the thing was the size of two Harry Potter books, there was no way anyone expected me to read it.

Kinneh stiffened by my side, "Jake's in trouble." he whispered. I looked at the ageless he was gesturing to. A weird smell entered my nose. It wasn't good and it wasn't bad. Part of it was inviting, but another stronger part of it told me get as far away for mtge scent as I could. I put to and to together and figured that Jake was wearing some sort of evil deoterant made to repel immortals or something. "This isn't going to end well." Kinneh said as Cornelius asked for Jake's finger.

I noticed that the vampires and werewolves were ravenously trying to shove theif way past the invisible force field Cornelius had put between himself and Jake. It was like the smelled human blood and lost their senses all together. There weren't any humans in the clearing I was sure of that.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You read the handbook, do you even have to ask?" Kinneh looked away like a squeamish little girl when Corneleius drew Jake's blood. An uproar of howls and hisses from the vampires and werewolves could probably be heard from miles away as they tried to get to Jake's single drop of blood. "I've never seen them like this over immortal blood, only human blood..and even then not this...frantic."

Jake bowed his head as Cornelius stepped forward to address the crowd (at this point the magic possessors hato stopped their ritual to watch us). "You have read the handbook Jacob, you know the rules. Do you have anything to say for yourself before you meet your ultimate end?" His head was still down as he said, "Please don't do this, if you kill me, you'll kill Katie." "And if I let you live I shall be killing Katie as well a long with breaking the peace treaty we've had for the past two millenniums. So it is indeed better to get it over with here and now with less impact in the future.

_'Please sir, I'm only eight, I didn't know any better, it'll work out, I promise!' Kinneh begged. 'Regardless of your age, you should have known our reals have you read the handbook. And if I let you live I shall be killing Eric as well a long with breaking the peace treaty we've had for the past two millenniums . So it is indeed to get it over with here and now with less impact in the future.' _

Kinneh was still turned in the other direction, "You OK?" "I-I think so." "Look away the worst is yet to come." I shut my eyes as Cornelius chanted some words in Latin. "JAKE!" a girl's voice cried. Kinneh and I both peeked in time to see a human girl at the head of the clearing. "Katie, no!" Jake cried as Cornelius ran his long finger nail across his neck. His nail had the same affect on extremely sharp blade on a guilatine would: Jake's head rolled off of his neck!

"Oh God!" Kinneh and I both threw up. "NOOO!" Katie fell to the ground and clutched her neck, as her head fell off, too. "I told you not to look." Kinneh said as we continued to puke and cry.

Cornelius broke the barrier, allowing the vampires and werewolves to tear apart Jake and Katie, frantically licking all the dry blood they could find. "The ritual will befit short due to this..._tragedy_."


	2. Bound

**How are you liking the story so far? Please continue to review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

**Boundless **

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Bound**

_'Please sir, I'm only eight, I didn't know any better, it'll work out, I promise!' Kinneh begged. 'Regardless of your age, you should have known our reals have you read the handbook. And if I let you live I shall be killing Eric as well a long with breaking the peace treaty we've had for the past two millenniums . So it is indeed to get it over with here and now with less impact in the future.' _

_I don't know how, but a flash of electricity went through my hands. Cornelius's eyes widened, 'I am sorry for my accusations, Kenny, I don't think young Eric is as mortal as he seems.' Kinneh turned back to me with a questioning look. I just shrugged glad we were going to live after all._

_ Without warning Cornelius grabbed my left index finger and pricked it with a needle, drawing blood. I screamed. 'Definately not mortal, but not quite immortal...Interesting. Kenny, do you know what this means?' 'I get to live?' 'Not neccessarily, it means that you a capable of shedding some of your immortality into others.' Wait what? I was immortal now? Kewl! _

_'I must discuss this with the council members, and get back to you on whether or not you should be punished,' Cornelius said, 'until then, keep an eye on Eric, watch him like you would a younger __sibling.' 'Yes sir.' In a blink of an eye, Cornelius was gone.'_

I woke up with a start, hoping that the events of last night had been a dream as well. But I knew for a fact they weren't. Kinneh seemed to know what was going on. He said it was in the handbook.

The thing weighed a ton, but I pulled it out from under my bed, blowing some dust off of it. For the first time since I had gotten it, I opened the book up, and started flipping through it. I needed to find out why Cornelius had killed Jake and Katie. Nothing popped out at me until I reached a page labeled Bounds.

**Bounds **

_An Ageless Immortal can create a link with a human called a Bound. The human and the immortal must have chemistry in order for the bound to take place. Bounds can be created during sex if the Ageless Immortal strikes the human with their strongest element. It will result in a shock that is of the utmost pleasure for both the human and the mortal._

Need I read on? Bounds sounded like they kicked ass! I made a mental note to try strike Kahl with electricity if we ever had sex. I continued to flip through the pages and found nothing about why Cornelius had killed Jake and Katie.

Maybe I should just ask Kinneh. I'm sure he wouldn't care if I told him I couldn't find it in the handbook. He would just tell me what page to find it on and say I should read instead of skim.

When I turned on my phone to text him, I saw that he had already beat me to it. _'How r u feel'in?' _I texted back, _'Good, u?' 'Still a lil freaked from last nite.' 'I no wat u mean. Y did Cornelius hav 2 kill them?' _

_'Hav u even read the handbook, dumb ass?'_ Caught red handed. 'Mayb...hav_ u?' 'Of course I hav, u r so stupid! U had 8 years to at least skim through it, and you havn't even touched it!' 'Yes I have!' _Not a lie. '_Yeah rite. G2G Karen wnts breakfst.' _So much for Kinneh telling me.

I sighed as my phone vibrated again. It was Kahl. _'Morning' _I grinned and texted him back, _'Morning, cutie ;)' 'Don't call me that!' 'Sure thing...cutie.' 'Not funny! Are we still up for our plans tonight?' 'I don't c y not. U can cum ovr my place, bc I think my mom'll b out.' 'Cum? Really, Cartman!' _I didn't even mean it like that...But _now_ I did. '_Ya cum. So around 7 u in?' 'I wouldn't miss it for the world!' 'Gr8 :) c u 2nite!'_

I had a date with Kahl! He said he wouldn't miss it for the world! I couldn't be happier right now. If I didn't screw up, this might be the greatest night of my life, but first I had to make arrangements.

I reached for the phone book and dialed the number for a spa nearby here. "Hi, I'd like to make reservations for a spa tonight around seven can you book it under the name Liane." "Certainly, now are you going to give me your credit card number or are you going to make the payment in person." the lady said. It cost money for a spa? All they did was wrap the bitch in seaweed and look up her vagina! "Umm...Just how much is it going to cost?" "Fifty dollars." "Fifty dollars! No way in hell am I paying that much!" I slammed the phone down.

How else could I get Mom out of the house? Well since I had the phone in front of always might as well pran call City Wok-Wait a minute, that could work! I dialed the number. "Hewow wewcome to Shitty Wok, wanna taste ouw shitty chicken?" I laughed myself silly before making a "shitty reservation" for Mom at seven. It only cost five bucks, if she helped herself to the "shitty buffet".

As if on cue Mom came in carrying a couple packages of groceries. "I'm home, sweetie, and I got some Cheesey Poofs, like you asked." "Thanks, Mom...um, I have a surprise for you." "A surprise? Oh how wonderful, Eric, what is it?" "I made reservations for you at City Wok at seven." "Oh, pumpkin, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did. fetllt really bad for missing your birthday and wanted to make it up to you." Her birthday happened to land on a full moon this year so I was forced to go to the ritual instead of spend the night with her.

"Well it is very sweet of you. Thank you, Eric." Mom hugged me, "You sure you'll be OK, on your own?" "Yeah, I'll order pizza. Don't worry about me, just enjoy yourself."

* * *

At seven thirty, Kahl arrived. "You're late." "I'm sorry, I had to make up an excuse so that my parents wouldn't know we were...together." I gestured for him to sit on the couch next to me. "What excuse did you make?" "That I was going to the library to study for an exam I had on Monday...So we have until nine." Ninty minutes with Kahl was more than I could ask for.

He looked around anxiously, "Are we alone?" "Yeah, my mom's out." "Good." He pulled me into a kiss. I took off his hat and played around with his hair while we made out. Finally we pulled apart.

"So, should I be calling you Eric now that we're a couple?" Kahl asked. That question was kind of random "If you want to. I don't really care." "OK...I guess I'll keep calling you Cartman because I'm more used to it." "Yeah, I'm more used to it, too."

We stared at each other awkwardly. "There's pizza in the oven, if you're hungry." I offered to break the silence. "No, I already ate, and knowing you it's probably pepperoni so it would be unkosher anyway." "Oh, I'm sorry." "For what?" "Forgetting about your diabetic and kosher eating habits." "No, it's OK. At least you care, that's all that matters."

Before I knew what was happening we started to make out again. "Your lips taste amazing!" Kahl breathed as pulled away for a quick bit of air. "Thanks yours, too." I replied and then we back in each other's mouths. Just when I was starating to enjoy myself, my phone rang. I looked back into Kahl's green eyes, which told me he was thinking the same thing: we ignored it.

Of course Kinneh had the nerve to leave a message, _'Hey it's me. Just wanted to let you know that you missed your chance with Stephany, I saw her making out with Scott Tenerman at Stark's Pond this morning. I'm sorry, dude. Maybe it's better this way.' _

I pulled away from Kahl just for a second and muttered, "Screw them." And was about to go back to his mouth, when he said, "No, screw _me_." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you seriouslah?" "I'm dead seriouslah." Kahl laughed as he imitated my tone. "All right, then go upstairs to my bedroom and strip and wait for me. I'll be right there." "Sure thing."

Ohmygod. I _had _to try the bound thing. This was going to be so great...no that would be an understatement...this was going to be...I searched for the word along with Mom's condoms and lube.

Kahl was on my bed, butt naked. He caught me staring at him and winked, "Like what you see?" "You _know _I do...Ready?" "Of course I am." "Good."

I decided to create the bound right before I came (and Kahl looked like he was on the verge of cumming as well). "I wanna try something, just shout the safe word if it hurts." Our safe word was pineapple, don't ask me why. "OK." I took a deep breath and rippled electricity from my hands, shocking him with it (right as I came).

The force I felt was so strong that it knocked me off the bed and put me into a state of unconciousness. I was in so much pain that it...felt good. It felt _really good. _I didn't want it to stop. Then I opened my eyes and started breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Kahl seemed as breathless as me. Shit, why did I do that? Now he's going to know and...We locked eyes and all my thoughts melted away into goodness and bliss...Whoa! What the hell? I couldn't look away. Was this because of the bound, I don't know how, but, "I think I love you." I red at me blankly, and finally said, "I don't how I didn't see it before, but I think I love you, too."

And then suddenly, I don't now how, I felt like I'd be committing a crime if I were to lie to Kahl. So, I told him...everything. About me, about Kinneh, about the bound, about Cornelius. Everything,except Jake and Katie. Because Ipictured us in that situation, and felt like puking. It was too much. I couldn't let that happen, but I had to be with Kahl, no matter what.


	3. Connection

**Boundless**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3: Connection**

I remember falling asleep next to Kahl never feeling happier. It wasn't until I was in my dream when I realized something was off. My dream started off pretty simple, I was in a jungle battling a monkey for the last banana. Then the monkey suddenly dropped the banan and spoke (in Kahl's voice!) _'It hurts, but I have to_ go.'

Before I could even ask the monkey, what the hell was going on, it disappeared. I was back in my bedroom, only I wasn't in my body. I could see myself still sleeping as Kahl kissed my cheek and headed out the door. I instantly felt like I had lost a part of me. And then I woke up, and Kahl was gone for real.

* * *

Around seven I had another vison of Kahl. He was waking up, and I could somehow sensed that he missed me as much as I missed him. Then I was back in my room, wondering if these visions and feelings were real or not.

_'There's more to the bound then you told me, isn't there?'_ I jumped when I heard Kahl's voice loud and clear in my head. "Kahl?" Was I going mad? '_No dumbass. I think because of the bound, we can hear each other's thoughts and emotions.' _I didn't remember the handbook saying anything about that. It just pleasure during for sex for both of us. '_Did you read it or skim it?'_ Skim it. '_That's what I thought.'_

For the second time since I got it, I pulled the handbook out from and under my bed. I flipped to the page I had marked and read from where I left off.

_'The immortal and the human will then hold a connection unlike any other. The two will be able to sense one's thoughts and emotions. The chemistry they had before the bound will be shed into new light, as if the immortal and human were seeing each other for the first time, only this time with a sense of love and compassion. All that will matter is the other's safety and well being. If one is to get hurt, the other will experience their pain. If one were to die, the other will die as well.'_

Before I read on, my mind went to the clearing. Jake had said that if he died, so would Katie...Were they bounded? I was about to continue reading, when my mom knocked on the door. "Hurry up, muffin, I don't want you being late for school." "Sure thing, Mom!" I stuffed the handbook into my bag and got ready for school.

* * *

_'So we're connected.' _I summed up explaininga everything I read to Kahl on the way to school. _'You mean when we said we loved each other last night, and all these feelings I have now...It's the bound speaking?' _Kahl asked. '_It sure doesn't feel like it, but Giles's it must be.' _It took me a minute to accept that. I didn't _really _love Kahl, it was just the bound...No, the feelings were too strong for it not be real. I _liked _being connected to him. And didn't want this bound to break.

I suddenly saw Kahl blushing and giggling like a little girl. It was adorable. Everything about him was so sweet...and beautiful and perfect. _'Stop it!' _Kahl said it in a flattered tone. I wondered if hespelt the same way about me. I focused, and managed to hear some of his personal thoughts.

'_This is the greatest thing that ever happened to me! I can't believe Eric thinks all those things about me. He called me perfect. I am not perfect! Not even close! But I don't want to be perfect, I'd probably crack under the pressure and it'd be boring as hell, too. Still I wasn't complaining, Eric calling me perfect was well...perfect. He might not be perfect himself, but in a way he was. He was just right for me. Opposites attract.'_

_'You really think we're opposites?' _I asked. '_What the-Get out of my head, Cartman!' 'Aww, come on, Kahl, what happened to calling me Eric and me being just right for you. You were listening to my thoughts, it's only fair that I listen to yours.' 'Fair enough. Just don't make fun of me, OK?' _I chuckled, _'I just called you adorable, if anything I should be asking you not to make fun of me.'_

_'So, what if-Shoot, Stan looks pissed! What did I do? Maybe he just had a problem with Wendy or something, or-God damn it, are you really still listening to me, Cartman?' _I shrugged and kept walking, hoping he would get the message.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I heard Kinneh shout from behind me. He was at my side in less than a second using his full speed (and he thought I was an idiot). "What's up poor boy?" "Honestly? Like you don't already know?" Either Kinneh was getting his period, or he was really pissed off at me. "I could smell it for miles! Miles, Cartman, miles!" "Smell what, your poor piece of shit ass?" "How can you even fucking joke about this? You're lucky I don't drag you to Cornelius right now and have you head cut off!"

Now that got attention. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about how you went and said, '_Oh, I'm really pissed off at Stephany, so I'm gonna bound with her, so I can have some fun and she can die and my best friend Kinneh, who's name I can't even fucking pronounce right because I'm such a dumbass can have a bad reputation amoungst the immortals and council!'_ Well if you weren't so stupid, you'd know that you're going to die along with her! And I hope it fucking hurts!"

"Kinneh, I didn't-" "Then explain to me, why you smell just like Jake did in the clearing? I could understand if Stephany was cheating on you, but she wasn't. You didn't even have the balls to ask her out, so now Scott's going to suffer as well, as if you didn't hurt him enough!" "Listen to me, Kinneh, I-"

"No, I'm done with you, dumbass! All I've done is help you and watch over you. I treated you like you were my brother, and do you know what you've done in return? You've just mocked the shit outta me, and almost got me killed too many times than I can count, and make my life worse than hell, and i should know because i've been to hell! You've screwed up my life way too many times for me to give a damn about you anymore! I'm done." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Kinneh was running off in the other direction.

"Kinneh, wait!" "Stay away from me." "But-" "I mean it!" "Please just-" Kinneh turned around and punched my stomach as hard he could (let me remind you, hewas super strength, so it hurt like hell). I clutched my stomach and looked up at him. Damn, I had never seen the boy this angry. "Smells like your death partner's approaching." he spat.

Kahl! He felt the punch, too. I instantly felt a lot worse than I already felt. Why did he have to suffer because of a fight I was in? It wasn't fair. If only it were just one way.

Kinneh gasped when he saw Stan and Kahl approaching. "You bounded with Kyle!" "Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you." "You son of a bitch!" I saw his hand go about and got ready for another strike when suddenly Kahl hopped between us (I noticed that his hand was on his stomach in the same area Kinneh had punched me). "Kenny, no!" "You don't know what your saying, Kyle. You don't know what he's done to you!" "I do know. Now fuck off!" "Fine, but only because you'll feel his pain. Deal with this shit on your own."

Kahl helped me up, "You OK?" "Yes." "Hold it, hold, hold it!" Stan shouted. He stepped in between us. "What the hell just happened? Since when do you defend Cartman?" "Since Kenny was being super irrational." "How do you know? You just walked in on their fight." "I-I just assumed-" "Face it Stan, the Jew's on my side, so drop it." "OK, OK, come on we're gonna be late." "Um, just a sec, I wanna talk to Cartman real quick." "Um...alright."

"There's _still_ more to this bound then you're telling me, isn't there?" I nodded and pulled the handbook out of my bag. "I didn't read the whole page explaining it...I think Istopped around here."

'_Although the human and then immortal may view the bound as the most wonderful thing in the world, it is in fact a disaster and not to mention dangerous. When the two bound, their blood lets off a scent so potent that vampires and werewolves can smell it from miles and won't be able to think clearly until they have sucked it dry. In fact, the smell will cause werewolves will take their true form regardless of whether it is a full moon or not. If a vampire and/or a werewolf were to kill and ageless immortal it would break the peace treaty of 1346 AD. This is why bounds are indeed illegal and will be punished by death.'_

"Turn the page." Kahl said. "But that's all there is on bounds." "Just turn the page." I nodded and turned it.

**Breaking Bounds**

_'Breaking a bound if one is created by accident is essential. Breaking a bound is probably one of the most painful things one can possibly imagine. Some say they'd rather keep the bound and die because breaking the bound itself is a lot worse than death. However, bounds are illegal and breaking it would be the correct thing to do. In order for it happen, a witch must brew a potion for the immortal, who then must leave and never return. The human will then forget but be plagued with a burden and emptiness in their heart that can never be filled. The immortal however has a more painful job, they must force themselves to stay far away from the human and the burden and must try to forget their bounded experience. All connections will be broken along with hearts.' _

Kahl and I locked eyes and we both shared the same thought: _'This bound cannot be broken no matter what.'_


	4. Werewolves

**Boundless **

**Part 1**

**Chapter 4: Werewolves**

I had my first encounter with vampires the very next day. There I was walking to school, when five vampires jumped in front of me with a ravenous look in their eyes. Before their fangs came down, I thought for sure they were just goth and I was safe, but of course that wasn't the case.

In a split second they had me pinned to the fence, and were aggressively fighting over dibs to my neck. My struggling was useless, they were going to suck me dry in about a second. '_Think, Eric, think!' _Damn it, how could I think when I was about to die? Why did this bound have to attract vampires and werewolves? Why couldn't they just go burn up in the sun instead of try to eat me! Wait a minute, that was it-Sun!

Sunlight was unfortunately one of my weakest elements. I honestly cheated with it and evoked it driectly from the sun. Today happened to be a conveniently sunny day, so I was in luck. I swear I felt the tip of a fang hit my neck the moment before I blasted sunlight at the bloodsucking monsters. To avoid breaking the treaty, I held the element long enough to get them badly burnt, but not kill them. They then ran off into a shaded area and collapsed.

I caught my breath and kept walking just as casually as I was walking before. But something hit me as I was walking: Next time I might not be as lucky. What if it were werewolves? The sun didn't stop them. Screw the sun, what if it was nighttime, or even a cloudy day (we rarely ever get sunshine in South Park so this was probably the most likely). Or worse, what if it was Kahl? He was completely powerless. He didn't even have the speed to run for it, or the strength to fit back. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought.

Of course I could sense the boy himself approaching long before he arrived at my side. But something was off. He was...frantic...and worried...about me? "I-I sensed what happened. Are you OK? I was so scared...I thought for sure that you-you." "Calm down, Kahl, I'm fine." "You sure?"

"You tell me." I winked. He looked me over and I could tell he was watching my brain. I felt like a wave of pressure had suddenly been released off of my back. "Just be careful next time, Eric." Kahl said. Eric? Hmmm, guess we were on a first name basis after all. "OK, but you have to be more careful."

* * *

The next three weeks went by like a breeze. Sure, I was constantly looking over my shoulder praying that a vampire or were wolf wasn't there, lurking, and my best friend had stopped talking to me, but I had Kahl and that made life sweet. I loved him so much and what was even better was the sex we had almost every single night. If I were to get killed by a vampire or werewolf, I would die a happy man (but that didn't mean I wanted to die).

We were lucky that my encounter with vampires three weeks ago had been our only so far (and hopefully our last). But there was another threat coming up. There was another moonlight ritual on Sunday. If Cornelius took my blood, he would see the bound, and kill me. So we basically had six days to live (unless we could somehow get out of it), which was what we were trying to do now.

"OK, how about this," Kahl suggested, _'"I was a total dumbass and didn't read the handbook, so I didn't know it was illegal.'_" "Not reading the handbook is crime, too, but a minor one that nobody gives a shit about, and besides, he'll think I'm lying." "I still don't see why you can't just not show." "I told you, a council member will hunt me down and drag me to the ritual whether I want to go or not and that would just make Cornelius supicious."

"Hey guys." Stan approached us. "Well, is Mr. Mackey gonna let you go to the game even though you didn't bring your permission slip?" I assumed Kahl was asking him about the out of state football game. "He seemed more interested in you." "Me?" "Yeah, and he was acting all weird...almost like if he didn't see you right now he would pass out." "Should I go see him then?" "Yeah, I think you should." "OK, thanks." Kahl quickly nodded in my direction as he left. Stan broke my gaze on Kahl's sexy ass.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot lately." he said. "Yeah so, you jealous, stupid, or what?" I casually kept walking to my locker as he replied, "No, I was just saying that you're usually fighting and don't really hang around each other unless we're in a group." "So, we grew out of our childhood antics, and now we're friends." I explained. "Childhood antics? You tried to kill him more times than I can count!" Stan shouted.

I winced, at the memories, and then shot back, "Yeah, well I've saved him more times than I can count, too, so what's your point?" "Well, as Kyle's Super Best Friend, I have his back just like he has mine. So if you're planning something..." "I'm not planning anything! You're pissed off when we're enemies, you're pissed off when we're friends..What do you want? Why don't you go back to Woodstock you stupid, hippy." The bell rang before Stan could reply.

I was about to walk into math class when I sensed something...Kahl was in trouble. Screw algebra or whatever the hell I was learning (If you haven't caught on yet, I never pay attention in class), I had to save him. Everybody was in class, so the hallways were empty.

Without thinking I ran full speed to Mackey's office only to find Kahl pinned against the wall by a meanacing wolf three times his size. The beast turned to me and I realized that it had Mackey's eyes...Dafaq! Since when was he a werewolf? "Grab my hand and don't let go!" Kahl did so and then I ran for it and didn't stop for anything.

We made it off of school propertah when Mackey howled and more werewolves appeared out of nowhere from all different directions. Soon we were surrounded. "This is it." Kahl whispered. "No it's not!"

I looked around for an escape rout, but found nothing except for South Park's tallest and oldest tree above us...It was a start. I hopped onto the first branch and began climbing for there, the wolves hot on our trail.

Once at the top, I knew we just had a few seconds before the werewolves reached our spot and ripped us to pieces. The was another tree within jumping distance. "It's gonna be OK, just keep holding onto my hand." I said as I jumped to a branch on the other tree. "They're gonna follow us!" Kahl said.

I shook my head and struck the tree down with an electricity zap. The wolves phased back into their human forms as they fell and were then trapped under the thick tree branch. So _that _was how God felt whenever he created a thunder storm.

"D-dude! You just cut down South Park's most famous tree!" Kahl said. "No surprise there. You know I've always hated hippies. Come on, we can make it back to school in time for lunch."


	5. Burden

**Boundless **

**Part 1**

**Chapter 5: Burden**

"So, what did Mackey want?" Stan asked. "Oh um..He wanted to ask me if I liked giant wolf-like dogs because he was breeding." Kahl said. '_Good save!' _I thought. _'Thanks. I think he bought it.' _

"Wolf-like? You better be careful, I hear those things can kill you." Kinneh said. "Oh, yeah, I know I told him I wasn't interested." "So you're not interested in death?" he asked. Kinneh completely ignored my _'What are you getting at?' _look (but, he had been completely ignoring me for the past few weeks anyway). "Nope." Kahl said cooly. "Then maybe you should brighten up and get away from dangerous shit."

"Oh, and dumbass." Kinneh turned to me, so much for being ignored, "You're gonna need this." He threw a piece of garlic bread at me and then walked off. "Is he high or something?" Stan asked. "Probably." I lied. I stuffed the bread in my bag...Might as well be prepared for another vampire attack.

The bell rang about a minute later, so I ran off to class. Fortunately I had fifth period with Kahl. "Good afternoon." Mr. Adams said, "Before we begin class I would like to discuss a tragic current event that has struck our town only a few hours ago." Let's see...werewolves, Kinneh being a dick, not being able to fuck Kahl since we were in a public space...the list went on and on.

"The oak tree a few miles off campus that once stood tall and strong since 1902 is gone." Oh right..._that. _That wasn't tragic. If the werewolves had killed us, it would've been tragic. _'You know how much Mr. Adams loves the environment. Show some respect!' _Kahl mentally shouted at me. '_Since when have I shown any respect for tree hugging hippies like him? If a tree falls in the woods, does anybody besides him give a shit...No!' _

I was surprised when my comment got a chuckle out of him. "Mr. Brovfloski, do you find this amusing?" Shit. '_Sorry.' _"No, I just...I was just remembering this one time when I was climbing that tree and a bird crapped on my head. Sorry, if my laughing was inappropriate. I really do love the tree more than anyone in_ the_ room." I could tell Kahl meant the comment sarcastically and he was looking at me when he said it, _"_And I don't know how South Park can survive without it." "I know. And I'm sure we all have fun memories with this tree and that's what makes this even harder."

Oh please, it's a fucking _tree_! '_And thanks for that comment, I love the stupid tree way more than you, too!' 'Glad you think so.' _We glanced at each other and smiled. Damn I wish I could kiss him

* * *

Kahl's parents were out for the night, taking Ike to a One Direction concert (for some reason he really liked them), so I went to his house. "Glad you could make it, wanna play some video games or something?" "Um, sure." We normally headed straight to the bedroom and screwed around, so this was different. "Dude, I was kidding!...Unless of course you _want _to play video games." Kahl said. "Hell no!" I shouted. "That's what I thought."

We did it until we were both too sore to go any farther. "Well, they should be back soon, so you should probably head home." Kahl panted. "All right. See you tomorrow." As I got out of the bed, my foot got tangled in the sheets and I tripped, falling flat on my face. I cussed as my chin started to bleed.

Everything from there happened really fast. A vampire broke through the window, and grabbed me by the neck, choking me. He licked the blood clean from me chin as I gasped for air. When I started to get dizzy, the monster loosened his grip by two fingers allowing him just enough space to fit his fangs into my skin.

"Hey, bloodsucker, try chewing on this!" Kahl's voice was hoarse (I think he was being choked, too because of our bound) as he grabbed the garlic bread from my bag and threw it at the vampie. He let go of me and fell to the floor, coughing. A second later, there was nothing left off the beast except ashes.

I looked up at Kahl, looking triumphant and beautiful as ever. He was sacraficing everything. No, it was wrong. This couldn't go on any longer. A tear fell from my eye, as I choked out, "I can't do this anymore." "What do you mean?" "I mean I can't have you die. Not tomorrow, not on Sunday, not ever." "I'm right here, I'm not going die. We'll find a way I promise." I shook my head, "No, I'm breaking the bound."

And with that I ran off to that creepy old widow's cottage in the middle of the woods (Kinneh had told me she was a witch). I used my full speed on purpose, so Kahl couldn't follow me. I would miss him so much. Every second of every day, but it was better than having him die. Anything was better than that.

I knocked on the cottage door. "Come in, it's open." an old woman's voice called. Sure enough the door opened with a simple turn of the knob. The widow sat at a wooden table set with an empty flower pot in the middle of the room. "Hello." she greeted me. "Hi, um don't take this wrong way or anything, but I was told you were a witch." "You were told correct, have a seat." I sat across from her.

"Listen, I need a potion that can break a bound." "Odd request coming from a burden." she replied as she sipped some tea. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You don't know, do you?" "Know what?" "This will not do. Gaze into that flower pot as I make you some tea." "Flower pot? Isn't it a crystal ball?" "Oh, you poor confused boy...Haven't read the handbook, have you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked into the pot expecting to see dirt, but instead I saw a picture of a man. He looked a lot like me...Same eyes, same nose, same hairline. "Recognize that man?" I shook my head. "He's your father." I gasped. "T-that can't be right. My mom's a h-" "Don't question, the flower pot."

The picture in the pot suddenly changed, the man wasn't the only one in it now, what looked like a younger version of my mom stood next to him. "Bernard and Liane were very much in love and were in fact bounded." the witch explained. "What happened?" "Well, in order to save Liane, Bernard came to me in the middle of the night, asking for a potion that would break their bound, much like you did just now."

Once again, the picture in pot changed. Now it was my mom holding me as a baby. "I did brew Bernard the potion, and told him to drink it right before he had sex with Liane, and he would know what to do from there."

"How-" I began but the witch cut me off, "Benard then left that night, never to return. The potion allowed for pregnancy regardless of condoms and birth issues, but the baby wouldn't be just any baby. The baby would be half mortal half immortal and a temporary solution to the bound.

You see if Benard and Liane were to lock eyes, then their bound would recreate and the child would cease to exist. As long as Liane has the child, she will never remember Bernard, but will always have a broken heart. I'm sure you can tell that she tries to fill it with lots of men, but it never works. The term for a child created by breaking a bound is called a burden. You are Bernard and Liane's burden."

"But this can't be right! I wasn't an immortal until Kinneh possessed me." "Half immortal." the witch correct me, "And you definately would have unlocked your true self eventually, your friend Kenny just happened to evoke it early."

"Maybe this will clear things up. Bernard gave this to me the day you were born and told me to show it you one day when you were old enough to understnad the truth." She handed a video tape. "I could play it for you if you want." The witch put the tape in her old VHS and pressed play.

Bernard appeared on screen. "I assume that you are watching this, Eric. I would like to tell you that I loved your mother very much, but I had to leave or else all three of us would die. If I could come back for you two I would, but I can't, and it hurts me so much to know that. Take care of Liane when she grows old, as I know she will take good care of you growing up. I love you and know you'll turn out to be a great boy. Maybe we'll meet someday in the future. Until then, be brave and strong."

"You're tea's ready...Oh dear, maybe I'll get you a tissue as well." "No, it's OK...Ms. Witch Lady." I sniffed, "I don't need a tissue." "Nonsense, your crying away like there's no tomorrow, and in your case scenario there might not be a tomorrow." "Thank you." "You're very welcome. Call me Helga by the way because Ms. Witch Lady simply will not do." I nodded.

"So do you still want me to brew you that potion?" Helga asked. "I don't have a choice." "You do have a choice, dying is still an option." "Make me the potion." "Very well."

But before she could get out her cauldron or magical flower pot or whatever, I sensed that Kahl was in trouble. He went after me in the woods, but of course couldn't keep up, so now he was being chased by vampires.

"There's no time!" I cried, hoping Helga would understand my explanation as I ran for it. '_Please don't die! I'm coming.' _


	6. Solution

**Boundless**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 6: Solution**

I was surprised Kahl lasted as long as he did. I found him just in time, cornered by the vamps. '_Werewolf stradegy?' _he mentally asked. I nodded and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him out of danger. '_Thank God you came. I thought I was going to die.' 'You and me both, honey.' _I thought back and then focused on how to get us away from the bloodsucking threat behind us.

I kept running until we reached a cliff desending into rough and rocky water. "Remember when we were kids and you would brag about how you could hold your breath longer than anyone?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't see why-Oh shit no! We're gonna die!" "It's death by drowning, or death by vampires, now shut up and hold your breath!" "OK, love you." "Love you, too. On three OK, 1, 2...3!"

We plunged into the water (which was icy cold). I was still alert, so that meant we didnt hit the rocks! Looks like we were gonna live after all! I fought against the current, trying to pull us up to the surface. I managed to get a quick breath of air before being submerged down again. The current was too strong. Shit! Guess I spoke too soon. _'I'm so sorry, Kahl.' _I thought right before my world went dark.

* * *

Whoa, I was breathing again! What the hell? Was I dead? No, I was immortal, I must've come back to life. But if Kahl was dead that would kill me regardless-Kahl! "Shhh! It's OK, Eric, I'm right here." "But how is this possible? How are we breathing...and talking?"

"You're welcome!" a girl's voice said sarcastically. A mermaid sat perched on piece of coral...Dafaq? A mermaid! With a bright yellow tail and eveyrthing. She took one look at our confused faces and said, "It's called an air bubble...Duh!" "T-thank you." Kahl said awkwardly. "Yeah, whatever. Just a head's up, vampires can swim." I stared at her blankly, "You mean we're still screwed even under water?" "Yup, sucks that you're not merpeople, 'cause we can't bound." "Makes sense. How can you have sex?" I laughed. "We grow a lower body on land...Duh!" Man was her obnoxious attitude getting on my nerves, but she did save us so I shoulen't be complaining.

"Wait a minute, if the bound is an agless thing, what if I got a vampire to bite me, but not kill me and turn me into one of them?" Kahl asked. "That's impossible. It's already really hard for them to not suck a human dry, and that's without the bound." I said. "But what if-" "But nothing. There's no way a bound human can just walk up to a vampire and casually ask them to change them...It's like committing suicide.""We're gonna die anyway. You can pull me away right before they suck me dry. It's worth a shot." Kahl pleaded. "No." I said without hesitation, "It's fucking crazy."

"So that's it then you're just gonna break the bound? After all that we've been though, I thought that-" "What choice do I have?" I shouted, "I can't lose you, but I'm gonna have to, for your own sake!" My tears seemed kind of pointless under water, but they were still there.

"Hey, fags, I have a solution that will solve all of our problems." I realized that the mermaid was still there. "I'm listening." Kahl said. "So, I accidentally lured a reall hot sailor to his death...OK, that wasn't accidental, but having the boat crash was, but the point is I have to pay for it in ten Scales...which is like community service hours but for people with fins. Every stupid good deed I do earns me an extra scale on the bottom of my tail...You see that shiny one there, that's from saving you two from drowning, I just need nine more."

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked. "I'm getting there! So I think helping you keep the bound but rid the vamps and wolves will earn me another Scale." "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think there's anything you can do." Kahl said. "There is. I can show you this undersea garden where they grow these special sea herb things, they look a lot like onions, but if you eat one it'll turn you into a merperson for an hour." "Let's see, give up my legs ass and penis for an hour...Don't see how that helps." I said.

"I don't know if it'll get rid of the bound, but it will get rid of the scent, and like I said before you can still have a lower body on land." "But it's only for an hour." Kahl pointed out. "Hey, keeping alive for an hour will get me a Scale, and I really don't give a shit about anything else, so do you wanna accept the offer or not?"

"Hell no! Thanks for the air bubble now fuck off!" I shouted. "Wait!" Kahl called after her. "What? How can growing gay as shit tails for an hour help us?" I saw the answer in his head before he said it outloud. _'It'll get rid of the bound and human scent of my blood. The vampires will definitely have enough control to change me and not kill me.' _

"No! I'm not having you risk your life and become something you're not for me!" I shouted. "And I'm not having _you _live in a world of pain for the rest of your life! I'm not gonna forget about you. Now show me the garden!" "Awesome! More Scales for it's this way!"

This wasn't fair, Kahl shouldn't sacrifice his humanity for me. I knew he had his mind made up, but I had to stop him somehow. I wouldn't have time to go back to Helga's get the potion, and convince him to have sex with me one last time before-Wait a minute how would _that _work out? Helga said the burden would be created regardless of pregnancy issues, but Kahl was a dude. What the fuck?

"Dafaq! You wanna get me pregnant? Last time I checked I didn't have a uterus." I laughed, "Just a thought." He raised an eyebrow, "Really? And who's Helga?" "No one, no one, I just-"

"All right, here it! Scales here I come!" The mermaid handed Kahl the sea herb (she was right it did look Like an onion). "You don't have to do this." "Yes I do." And before I could stop him, he took a bite.

"Shit!" I cried as my legs tingled and felt they were being morphed together. Sometimes I forgot that I felt whatever Kahl felt. That meant the vampire bite was going to-What was I talking about, there wasn't going to be a vampire bite. Either I broke the bound or we die, there weren't any other options. When the weird sensation in my legs stopped, I looked up at my boyfriend and gasped. He had a emeralf green tail (it matched his eyes perfect) in place of his legs! Definitely the bound speaking when I thought that he still looked hot as hell.

I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally we locked eyes. '_Like what you see?' _I remembered him asking me this question the first time I saw him naked...Um, really different scenarios but same answer. I nodded dumbly, still staring.

"Get your asses on the surface so you can get bitten by a vampire! I don't think I'm getting my Scale until your bound is gone without you two being separated forever." the mermaid suddenly shouted, breaking the moment.

* * *

**Will Cartman let Kyle turn into a vampire? Will the vampire kill him instead? Will you please review? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter which will be the last of Part 1!**


	7. Sacrifice

**Boundless **

**Part 1**

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

I couldn't believe I was doing this! I still don't know how Kahl ever convinced me to take him to a vampire on the council named Ned. He was the first person on the council who actually wanted to hear Kinneh out instead of just killing us both, and for that respected him, but to ask him to turn Kahl into a vampire was crazy. To make things crazier we had a lititle less than an hour to convince him to do so.

Ned lived in a small house in the middle of the Rockies. Luckily with my awesome super speed, we got there in less than ten minutes! Giving us roughly forty minutes to convince him to change Kahl or run out screaming. Yeah...we were screwed. "I can't believe we're doing this." "It'll work out, I promsie."

I knocked on the door and it quickly swung opened. A blonde girl stood at the door with a stupid shit eating grin on her face. Huh, I thought Ned lived here. Maybe I was wrong. "Ohmygod! A human! This is sooooooo cool!" "Drew, calm down!"

A man who looked a little bit like Ned came up behind her. "You've got to excuse her, she hasn't seen a mortal since...That girl she ate two years ago, but don't worry, she's controlled now, I'm sure she won't-Drew, get your mouth off his neck!" I blasted electricity at the bloodsucker before she could bite Kahl. Shedumped back in Shock."You OK?" I asked. "Y-Yeah."

After reprimanding Drew, the other vampire said, "Sorry about that. I'm Felix, by the way." "We're here to see Ned." I said. "Oh, he's upstairs, to the door on the left...Drew stay back!" I dragged Kahl upstairs before anymore shit could happen.

Ned sat at a desk reading a book. "Hi Ned, remember me?" I said awkwardly. "Hello, Eric, what brings you here with..." "Kyle." He nodded, and then a weird look crossed his face, "You two are bounded aren't you?" "How did you know?" I asked. "The scent's still a little evident on your blood even though you covered it up." I was surprised how calmly he said, "I can't help you. I suggest you go to a witch before Sunday."

Kahl stepped forward, "I need you to turn me into a vampire." "What? Do you even know what you're asking?" "Yes, I'm willing to do anything that will keep our bound." "But don't you see, this _will_ break that bound. It won't be as painful as the traditional way of breaking it, but it will still be the most pain you've ever gone through."

Wait a minute, this would break the bound less painfully! Maybe we could still be together afterwards, just without a bound, maybe-

"Anything is better than my two options now." He titled his head, completely exposing his neck, "Bite me." Ned sighed, "All right, but there is one thing I have to want you about. The pain will be too much for you to handle. You'll pass out and enter another dimension, one where you'll be forced to give up your humanity, and you're bound. It will hurt like hell and there will be lots of blood. Because of your Eric will be there. Ignore him, until the change is over." He turned to me, "Same goes for you, resist the temptations to interact. Do you understand?" "Yes." We said in unison.

"You ready?" Ned asked. Kahl nodded, and then he bit his neck. I clutched me neck as it burned in more pain than I've ever felt in my entire life. Then I passed out.

* * *

Where the hell was I? A dying forest in the middle of the winter? Well it was covered with snow and all the plants around me we drooping. But I wasn't cold, the burning pain in my neck had spread to all over my entire body.

My gut told me to walk forward, though the leave lacking trees and falling snow. Kahl was in the middle of the forest on his side breathing heavily. I was about to approach him when I remembered what Ned said. The snow on the ground was drained red...blood...coming from his chest.

"I'm dying." Kahl choked. "No you're not. You heard what Ned said, this is supposed to happen." And then I covered my mouth,realizing we weren't supposed to talk to each other. "I'm not supposed to _want _this." he said as heflipped over on his other side, now facing me. His eyes were no longer emerald green, they now matched the color of the bright red blood seeping out of his chest.

"I want this bound." Kahl said. "I know I shouldn't but I do." I stared blanky at him. "You're fucking bleeding like crazy and all you're thinking about is the bound?" Maybe he was loosing too much blood. "I'm gonna give you my heart." Poor boy cared so much about me, like I did for him. I took his hand. "Shhh! I promsie we'll still be together after this, just let the change happen and don't worry about our bound."

"No, I'm _giving _you my heart." He suddenly reached his hand into the open wound in his chest and ripped out his heart and handed it to me. I threw up and that was all I remember.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Stay tuned for Part 2!**


	8. Rebound

**So Part 1 is over. What did you think of it? I think Part 2 will be just as good!but I'll let you decide. Review! Oh, and this part is in Kyle's POV. As usual don't own anything!**

* * *

**Boundless **

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8: Rebound **

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. Ned, Felix, and Drew stood over me watching my every move. "Where's Eric?" I asked. "He left." Ned said as he helped me up. Made sense, we weren't bound anymore. He had no buisness with me even though I gave him my-

"Oh shit!" I put my hand to my chest to check if there was still a heartbeat. (There was!) "What is it?" Ned asked. "I did something really stupid." "Oh, don't worry, I've done like a thousand stupid things. It's no big deal." Drew said. "Not now, Drew, this is important. Did you talk to Eric while you were out?" Felix said.

"Worse...I panicked, I thought I was dying, and there was so much blood and I really didn't want our bound to break, so...I gave him my heart." I explained. "Awe, that is so sweets!" Drew cooed. "No, I literally reached into my open wound and pulled out my heart and handed it to him."

"Ew! Not sweet that's just fucking gross!" Drew cried. "Forget grossness, this is dangerous." Ned said, "Felix, get Eric back here, Kyle can die if he's not within a fifteen mile radius of him." "WHAT?" I should. "It'll be OK, Felix is going after him."

"But I thought the bound broke." I said. "It did, but when you gave him your heart, it created a a new different bound. This one isn't illegal fortunately,but there's some things we have to sort out to ensure both of your safety." Ned explained. I was relieved to hear that we were still connected. It filled my heart with a warmth that not many things could do.

"What kind of things?" I asked. "Well for starters you must bite Eric so it can balacne out his possession of your heart." At first I thought I had heard Ned wrong, but then I remembered I was a vampire now. Vampires bite people and sucked their blood. The thought of drinking blood repulsed me, but I had to do it, regardless. How else would I live if I couldn't eat (I guess they considered it eating)?

"Wait, if I bite Eric, it'll either turn him into a vampire or kill him." I stated. "Normally yes, but because you're bounded it will just ensure that neither of you die if you are too far apart and strengthen the bound." Nef explained. "All right." I replied hesitantly.

I sensed Eric come in. He looked me over head to toe. "A little pale, but I'm sure a spray tan can fix that." I rolled my eyes. '_You'd be pale, too if you just lost almost all of your blood.' _"So it's true, we are still bound?" "Yup, and we won't have to deal with that stupid death sentence anymore because of it." I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow supciously, "There's gotta be a catch." Yikes, I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. "Um...I sorta have to...bite you." "Seriously?" Eric asked. "It's to balance bound out." _'So to keep the bound we both have to be vampires_?' "No, you're not gonna turn into a vampire, you're-" "So you're gonna kill me?" "No, I-" "Because the bite is under special circumstances, it'll have special effects." Ned clarified for me, "It'll just strengthen the bound and ensure your safety when you're apart."

"Well in that case bite away." Eric said. "OK." I took a deep breath and approached his neck, but something was missing. "You guys have fangs." "Your point being?" Drew asked. "I don't." When I ran my tongue across my teeth they felt as dull as the normally did. "You just need to smell blood." Felix said. "But nobody's bleeding." "You've seen blood before." Ned said. "Yeah, but-" "Then, picture it...running through someone's veins...fresh, heart steadily pumping more and more."

I closed my eyes and visualized one of those diagrams of the human body showing all of the veins and blood flowing through them, focusing mainly on the blood. I didn't understand how the thought of blood could be apitizing. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a vampire. But how could I explain to Ned that no matter how hard I tried, the thought of blood drinking was still super gross.

"Try not to think about it too much." Felix said. He was right, I was over thinking this. '_Just think blood, not whether it's good or bad, just think about it.' _I told myself. With the red liquid in mind, I opened my eyes and gasped. Everyone around me had become the diagram, I could see straight through their skin, to their heart, pumping blood all through their veins. I now wasn't grossed out at the thought of sinking my teeth into someone's neck to get at their blood, but I wasn't sure that wanted to either. I guess being neutral was a start. '_I'm still over thinking it. I'm a vampire now. Vampires drink blood. It's a known fact. Accept it.' _

With that thought, I felt my incisors stretch down. It pierced my tongue, and when I tasted my own blood, that did it for me. I lost thought of everything in the world except for the single drop the oozed from my tongue. The smell had entered my nose and all I wanted to was to stay within the aroma of it and have more and more and for my supply to never end.

"I think he has bloodlust." Ned's words were far away. What was in my face was the horrifying thought when my tongue stopped bleeding. It hit my for a second and I felt like my world had been crushed, until I realized that I could just cut my tongue again.

Then I remembered I was supposed to bite Eric. "You ready?" I asked as I brought my mouth to his neck. He nodded. My fangs easily tore a hole in his skin, allowing his blood to flow into my mouth. There was so much more than my tongue had supplied. I found myself overwhelmed and dizzy as I felt the wonderful liquid flow through my body, invigorated my every sense.

It felt like I had only been drinking for a moment, when Felix and Ned yanked me away. The red strips on my arms from where they pulled told me they had to to try hard..Too hard. I returned to the normal bloodless world, my incisors going back up. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Eric...I almost sucked you dry. I almost killed you!"

The thought hurt more than pulling away from the blood. Without helping it, I cried. "Don't cry, Kahl...look now I'm crying." Huh, maybe our bound was strengthen. We comforted each other when we cried, and felt sad because of our insync emotions, but we never actually cried with each other.

"Now your emotions and thoughts are even further connected, and it is physically possible to hurt or kill each other, but other than that your bound is exactly the same and you won't get killed." Ned said. Our tears kept running, but now they were tears of joy. This may be the single greatest news I have ever heard!


	9. Recognized

**Boundless **

**Part 2**

**Chapter 9: Recognized **

Ned explained that I needed to present myself to Cornelius in order for me to be recognized by the council of immortals. He would just take my blood and give me the immortal handbook (vamp edition) then I would be free to go.

The council worked in a castle on a hill bheind the clearing where the moonlight rituals were held. It was invisible to the human eye. Ned pulled out an ID card and swiped it in a slot next to the door. "Oh, he will also give you an immortal ID card like this." I nodded as he led me inside.

A woman at a desk was typing away. "Evening, Ned." "Evening Claire." "How's your brother doing?" "Felix is fine, I'll send him your regards." "And your coz?" "Drew's doing great I'll send her your regards as well." Claire nodded.

I followed Ned through a series of narrow hallways until he finally stopp at a door. "This is Cornelius's office." He gestured for me to go inside. "Wait, aren't you coming with me?" "No, this is something you have to do on your own...You'll be fine." I nodded, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi, are you Cornelius?" I asked the man who sat reading a book. "Yes." He looked up from the book, "New vampire I'm presuming?" "Yes sir." "Very well, take a seat, I need to ask you some questions." I did so as he began the questioning, "First name please." "Kyle." "First name of your biter." "Ned." "Current age." "Eighteen."

"Did you have any diseases or disabilities in your human life?" "Well, I'm diabetic." "You _were _diabetic. As you will read in the Immortal Handbook, any diseases and disabilities of human life have been erased." "Cool, so biting someone can be like a cure for cancer!" "Yes, I guess it can be. Now back to the questions."

"Do you speak any other languages than English." "Hebrew and a little French." "All right, what is your occupation...or in your case aspiring occupation." "I know it sounds boring," I said, "but I kinda want to be an accountant."

"And would you be willing to give that dream up and go into training to join the Council of Immortals?" Cornelius , be on the council? That sounded like a big deal...And really an honor. I was a representative in student government and it was pretty cool, so I guess it would be kinda similar. "Yeah, I'd love to be on the council." "Excellent."

Cornelius then typed something into his computer. "OK, we are almost done. I just have to take your blood." I normally didn't mind having my finger pricked (I had to do it two times a day anyway), but I didn't want to have bloodlust again, so I turned myread and closed my eyes like a lititle girl watching a horror movie.

"You are very wise, Kyle." Cornelius randomly stated. "Thank you." "Not only did you find a way to keep your bound, but you also reversed its affects, you can livtrend the treaty has been strengthen." "You know about the bound, huh?" I asked. "Immortal blood never lies. I'm glad you are willing to train to be on the council, I see much potential in you, Kyle. You may even take my job some day." "Really?" "Eons from now when I feel that I should retire, but let's not get ahead ourselves."

He swiped a card the looked a lot like Ned's on the side of his computer and typed in something else. "This is your immortal ID, od not lose this." "I won't." "And, here of course is your Immortal Handbook Vampire Edition. I highly suggest you read it, but as I'm sure you know, not everybody enjoys reading something that is the size of 'two Harry Potter books'" He winked at me as he repeated Eric's words. "Congratulations, Kyle you are now recognized as an immortal. I hope to see at the moonlight ritual on Sunday."


	10. Bat

**Boundless**

**Part 2 **

**Chapter 10: Bat**

My first night as a vampire was...well different to say the least. Sneaking back to my place was easy since my family was sound asleep. Putting a spare hat on a basketball and pulling the covers over it actually worked (I know it was a stupid idea but I had to think fast, our bound was in trouble)!

But I was much too anxious to sleep...Heck I didn't even know if I _could _sleep. Maybe I had to go out and by a coffin to sleep in. So first thing was first, I was going to read through the handbook. As thick as the thing was, it only took three hours total. The information was pretty useful, too. Turned out, I could sleep after all without the coffin.

I would survive on only blood, three times a day. Bloodlust would occur often for the first decade or two so I had to stay away from any of my friends if they were bleeding. Unless I put on the special sunscreen that Ned had given me earlier, daylight could kill me, and even with it direct sunlight could leave me badly burnt. And even if I spent a lot of time outside on a day that wasn't sunny, it would still be really uncomfortable. One of the coolest things was that I could turn into a bat if I wanted too, but didn't have to deal with that echoelocation crap because I would still see as good as ever.

I paced my room, thinking about everything that had happened in the past six hours. It was only three-thirty in the morning, and I had avoided death by strengthening my bound, become a vampire, and had been official recognized as an immortal by the council. It wasn't until passed my mirror that realized that I hadn't seen myself since the change. The handbook didn't say anything about not having a reflection, so I decided to look at my new vampire self.

Eric was right, I did look pale; I was white as a ghost. But something else was off...My eyes went to the lines on the wall that had been marking my height since my last growth spurt about two years ago. I grabbed a pencil and marked my new height; roughly two inches taller. But still, one more thing seemed different, I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. Whatever, I should probably try getting some sleep.

However when I started to get undressed, I saw it. A six pack, I had abs! They were almost as good as Taylor Lautner's! I stared at my stomach in amazement. Nobody would ever call me scrawny again.

Now I was _way _too excited to go to bed. I continued to pace around my room, trying to calm myself down, but it didn't work. Maybe if I tried reading ahead in my social studies text book-Wait a minute, school. My friends would notice something different about me for sure.

How would Stan react? I knew he was supicious that me and Eric had something going on, and me coming back all pale and different would not help. Lying tthis these past few weeks had been hard, but now I had to lie to him my entire life...I didn't know if I could do it.

And then there was the whole bloodlust thing. Accidents happened...with blood. I mean look at Kenny, even though he claimed to be controlled now, he would still occasionally die, or get seriously injured. I knew I could never actually permanently kill him, but I'd have some explaining to do if I ended up biting his neck and sucking him dry. Of course I was using Kenny as an example because I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of killing someone who could die...someone I might even know.

"Relax, you're not gonna kill Stan." I jumped, "How the hell did you get in here, Eric?" "Through the window." "I mean without me knowing." "You're too preoccupied with your worried thoughts." "Holy crap, you're right." I was flooding myself with so many concerning thoughts that I was clouding my bound. "Thanks to you I can't sleep either, so I came to take your mind off things." I was keeping him up. Great, just great. Sometimes the bound should just turn itself off, or work one-way.

"Don't you see what you're doing, Kahl?" "Ruining your night?" "No, you're _making _the bound work one-way, and it's wrong. You shouldn't block your ie of the bound by over thinking things." I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." "Good now let's talk about what's bothering you." Eric said. "Aggh, can't we just fuck it off?" I'm sure he knew that it meant it literally. "Are you sure you're in _that _mood?" "I'm always in that mood. You said you came here to take my mind off things, and I think that's the only way you can." "I was hoping you'd say that."

The next thing I know, my mind is far away from my worries, and only focused on the passionate sex (I don't know if it matters, but it was my first time doing it as a vampire, and it made it all the sweeter). "You should go even harder on me next time." I said. "How about I go harder on you, _right_ _now_?" Eric said. And suddenly we were at it again.

If it was up to me, I'd fuck till the sun came up, but right now I felt exahausted, but not the kind of exahausted that made me want to go sleep, this was weird, I needed something...Blood, I need blood. Oh shit, bloodlust again. It must be the first of my three feeding periods...Ha, ha, period...Ew, but yum! I must really be delirious, if I'm thinking about vaginia blood.

"You can bite me if you want." Eric said. My fangs came down. "No!" I tried to mentally will them back up. "You have...really sweet blood." Shit, not what I meant to say, but it was true. Really true. I just want to stick my fangs into his neck and-No, I couldn't. Not now, not without Ned and Felix to pull me away, not when Eric still had a scar from my last bloodlust.

"You heard what Ned said, we can't hurt or kill each other." Eric said. That did it for me, I lost every thought and focused solely on the delicious liquid that was entering my mouth...But nothing came. It was like my fangs were the fake plastic things kids wear on Halloween, they didn't even make a dent in Eric's already scarred neck. I suddenly realized, "You're right, we can't hurt each other, that's why I can't bite you right now."

Crap, how the hell was I going to live if I didn't find a good source of blood? I knew that most vampires (including Ned, Felix,and Drew) went in dark allies and waited for a person to come so they could suck their blood, but I couldn't do that. "You could always go Cullen style and drink animal blood." Eric suggested. "No, the handbook specifically said that it needed to be either human magic or immortal blood." I stated.

"Then go to a blood bank." "So, what just say, 'Hey, I'm a vampire, give me some bags of A+ blood so I don't starve to death and then I'll be on my way'?" "No, you'd pretend to be doctor or something." "In this small town, everybody will know that I'm not a doctor."

I turned back to Eric and could almost see the wheels turning in his head, watching him come up with and go through idea after idea. So sweet of him to think through my problems. '_They're my problems, too.' _he thought back to me. I snuggled closer to him, "I know, I just think _I _should be the one coming up with the solutions." "Do you _have _any solutions?" "No." I sighed. But it was so hard to think when I wanted blood so badly (not to mention Eric looked sexy as ever and that was distracting me out of my mind).

We sat there in silence for the next few minutes, thinking and listening to each other's thoughts. "I've got it." Eric finally said. "You could wear a disguise." "What good will that do?" "Well, they won't recognize you, so they might actually believe that you're a doctor." "I guess it could work, but-"

Another thought suddenly hit me...It was crazy, but just crazy enough to work. "You're joking." Eric said. Must've overheard. "Nope. Think about it, what better disguise than a bat. I swoop in, swoop out with a couple bags of blood, nobody'll see me and even if they do, they won't connect it me." I explained. "So you can become a bat?" "The handbook says I can. I've never actually tried it before."

"I don't know, Kahl, what if something goes wrong?" "What could go wrong?" I asked. "Well, what if you can't change back?" "I'm sure changing back will be as easy as changing." I assured him. "I'm not fucking a bat, Kahl. I'm not one of those freaks you hear about on the news who do animals." Eric protested. I rolled my eyes, "I'll change back just fine."

"Yeah, but what if a hippy tries to put you in a zoo?" he asked. I had to laugh at this remark. When I realized he was serious I said, "I don't think hippies go bat hunting at this hour. I'll be fine. I promise." I tried to get up, but Eric just pulled me back down. "Don't go." "I _need _blood." I hissed as I broke free from his grip around my waist.

In my reflection my eyes flashed red for a second. The handbook had said that a vampire's eeys could turn red if they were experiencing bloodlust, but it still scared my senses back into me. "Has that been happening a lot since I changed?" I asked. Eric nodded, "But I really don't mind much, it's actually kinda cool." "It's scary." I said, "I wish I could control it." "It's no big dea-" I cut him off, "I meant the bloodlust, not the eyes."

"So did I." Eric said, "It's no big deal." "No big deal?! I could've killed you!" I shouted. "But you didn't. And just now, you turned your eyes back to green, and you've calmed down. Give it some time and I think you'll be able to control it just fine." I smiled back at Eric, "Thanks." "You're welcome. I really do believe it, though. And I'll be here to support you, no matter what." "You're the best!" I said and gave him a passionate kiss. '_I know. I really am the best, aren't I?' _

When we pulled away, I sighed, "But we still haven't solved my blood problem." "I guess I can't stop you from going. But please be careful." "I will, I promise. It'll be fine." I planted a kiss on Eric's cheek.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _'I'm a vampire bat now. I have wings and fur and claws and-' _I suddenly felt lightheaded and on the verge on passing out. "I've got you." Eric whispered as I fell into his arms.

I blinked and looked around. I was still in my room, but everything was at least ten times its normal size. Did it work? It must have. My reflection would tell me, of course the mirror was too high up for me to see myself.

"Here, get on my hand." I looked up at Eric (I was just big enough to fit in his hand). I climbed onto his hand and he gently lifted me up to see the mirror. I gasped. Where I should have been standing, there was a tiny bat. It had my bright green eyes and my fangs. I stretched my arms out, the bat stretched its wings out. Sure enough there were wings on either side of me.

'_Catch me, if I fall, OK?' _"Always." Eric said as I jumped from his hand and desperately began flapping my arms...wings rather. Air blew beneath my wings as I glided above the ground. "Holy shit, I'm flying!" The moment, I covered my mouth in shock, I went down. I landed in Eric's hand (as he promised). "You OK?" "I-I can still talk!" I thought for sure my voice would come out as squeaks, but I sounded just like my normal self. Eric gently petted my head as if I were his pet. I had to wonder what was going onhim his head...

_'Man, this is so fucked up! I can't believe I let Kahl do this to himself...and how damn cute he still looks as a bat. No it's the bound talking...I can't be attracted to a bat. Like I said I'm not one of those freaks who fuck animals. I'm not...even if it's still Kahl's sexy ass smashed into a bat's. Wow that sounds messed up.' _As gay as it sounded, it was nice to know he still thought I was cute.

"I'm gonna practice flying a little bit more before I head out." "OK." I jumped into the air again, but this time I was more prepared. '_Just keep flapping your wings, no matter what.' _I told myself as I flew around my room, getting a bird's eye view of the place.

"I'm ready." I said as I flew towards the window. "Wait." Eric called. "If you fly near my place, Mr. Kitty tends to guard the house at night, so he might jump at you. He's pretty harmless, but just be careful, OK." "Got it." "And Kahl." Eric called after me right as I flew out the window. "Yes?" "Love you." "Love you, too. I'll be fine. See you in a bit."

And from there, I was off. I avoided Eric's house because a run in with Mr. Kitty did not sound fun. Instead I took a different trail through Stark's Pond. It was longer, but I didn't mind. Soaring through the air was an amazing feeling the I couldn't even begin to describe.

I was about halfway to the blood bank, when an owl swooped by me. Normally I would have found the creature cute, but now it looked rather menacing that it was three times my size. I remembered reading somewhere that owls eat bats. But I wasn't a bat...Ok, I was, but...The owl lifted me up with its claws. Shit! I struggled to break free as it lifted me towards its mouth.

I closed my eyes and thought desperately, _'I'm just a vampire, not a vampire bat. I'm pale and have limbs and..and..I'm not about to be eaten by an owl!' _I felt something cold and wet hit my head, as that lightheaded feeling returned to me. "Oh, come on, change back, hurry!"

Suddenly I felt myself falling and falling until I finally hit the grass witha soft thud. The owl, who was pecking my hair, suddenly looked confused and flew off. I could sense Eric have a mini panic attack back in my room, and I didn't blame him. A few more minutes, and he would have been forced to fuck owl poop and that is way freakier than fucking a bat.

I got back up, dusted myself off and leaped back into the air managing to change again before I fell.

* * *

I released the six bags of blood from my mouth and claws and then collapsed onto my bed, changing back right as Eric began petting my head again. "That'll last me for about two days. I would've got more, but I drank stuff along the way, and I can only carry so much." "Something tells me you'll be doing this a lot." Eric sighed. I was so tried that instead of responding, I rested my head on his lap and fell fast asleep.


	11. Aftermath

**Boundless **

**Part 2**

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

I was in the same forest that I had changed in, but it wasn't snowing anymore. Now it was blooming. Everywhere around me was a shade of green. Flowers were blossoming and butterflys were fluttering around. I took in a breath of fresh air and tried to remember how I got here or what I was doing here. Last I checked, I was fast asleep on Eric's lap-Well, that explained it, I was obviously dreaming.

'_I think I'm dreaming...Yeah, that sounds about right. How else would I be here? But why would I dream up something like this? There's no monkeys, or clowns, or little chocolate turtles or anything of the other weird stuff that end up in most of my dreams.' _I turned to see Eric entre the forest behind me.

"I'm here, don't you dream about me?" I said. "Yeah, but you're usually naked." "I can _get _naked if you want me to." "OK, _now_ it's more like one of my dreams." Just as I was about to take my shirt off, I heard a loud ringing in my ears and woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

Ugh, now I had to deal with shit at school. "And how's my little jewpire doing this morning?" Eric asked. "Jewpire, really? That's the best you can come with! You have to go before my mom sees you. She'll shoot on sight." "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you at school, then." "Yup." I kissed his cheek.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." I mumbled right before Eric climbed out the window. "Dafaq is that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes. "It means get the hell away from me before I yank you back in here so I can kiss you again!" Yeah, that was pretty much what Shakespeare meant only he was trying to be all romantic and stuff.

* * *

Stan did notice that I looked pale, but nothing else. I just told him that I was up studying all night and got very little sleep and he bought. As long as he didn't bleed, keeping my Super Best Friend might not be as hard as I thought it would be.

"So did you hear about that thing on the news?" Stan asked. "You have to be more specific." He could mean anything from the tree that Eric struck down to Kenny dying. "A bunch of bags of blood mysteriously vanished from the blood bank and the night guard claimed he saw a bat." I probably looked even paler now. There was a hard lump in my throat.

'_I' ve got you, Kahl.' _Eric swiftly came up behind us. "Hey, assholes, what's new?" "Well, I would say you being the biggest douchebag in the world, but that's not new that's been going on for ages." I said. "Fuck y-" "Guys!" Stan stepped between us, "It's way to early in the morning to have to deal with this." '_What do you know the dumbass actually fell for it.' 'Don't call my friend a dumbass!' _

"You got it?" Stan asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Stan, I stopped listening when you opened your mouth." Eric said. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kyle, you deal with him. I don't have time for this." He ran ahead of us.

"Stan wait!" Eric grabbed my arm, "That's what I was going for. Now I have you all to myself." "Hope your happy." I spat. Yeah, we might be bound, but I still get angry at him...a lot. "Oh, I'm really happy, never been happier." Eric said as he leaned in of kiss me. OK, maybe I only _stay _angry at him for about a minute.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I pulled away and blushed, "Hey, Kenny." I said awkwardly. To my surprise the blonde boy pulled my into a hug. "Hands off my Jew, poor boy!" Eric shouted. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Hey, give the boy some credit, he saved your life, and our friendship..." He sheepishly held held out his hand towards Eric, "What do you say, Cartman, friends?" "Gee, I dunno, Ken, I think you owe someone an apology."

"Oh right." Kenny turned back to me, "Kyle, I'm sorry you had to deal with Cartman's stupidity and more importantly I'm sorry I blamed you for what was clearly his fault. I'm glad it worked out between you guys." "Thanks, Kenny."

"OK, I guess that counts as an apology," Eric said, "thanks, Kenny, we're friends again. Now get lost I wanna talk to Kahl." "Oh I don't know if you just want to talk." Kenny said as he winked and walked away.

I was totally prepared to go back to what we were dong before Kenny disturbed us, but Eric surprised me by saying, "So what are you gonna do about your bat problem?" "I don't know. Like I said last night nobody will connect it to me." I said. "And if I just so happened to empty out your bag, I'd find a bag of blood." Erid pointed out. "Two." "What?"

"You'd find two bags of blood, but I'm gonna put them in my locker, so nobody will find them if they do decide to empty my bag." I explained. "And what if someoen tries wants to empty out your locker?" Eric asked. "They could try, but the only one who knows my combination is Stan and he wouldn't go near the thing without asking me first."

The bell rang before Eric could argue. Like I promised him, I ran to my locker first and shoved the blood bags into it. When I walked into my first period class, everybody was discussing the vampire bat. "Huh, I was expecting you to come back all bruised." Stan said, "Sorry, I walked out on you like that, I just really wasn't in the mood to listen to you guys argue." "No, it's fine, and we weren't really arguing." "Yeah, I've noticed that you two...well, you're not really enemies anymore." "Yeah, I don't know, we've had our issues in the past, but I guess we're friends now." "Just be careful, dude." "Don't worry, Stan, I know what I'm doing."

"OK, quiet everyone, I'm passing around the test papers. No talking." "But Ms. Jean, haven't you heard about the vampire attack at the blood bank?" Bebe asked. "The story is ridiculous. There is no such things as vampires, but is there is such things as detentions, which is what I will be giving you if I hear one more word about bats or blood or anything of that nature, and that goes for all of you, understood?" "Yes, Ms. Jean." the class said in unison.

The test was super easy. I finished in ten minutes and found myself looking around the classroom for something to do. Suddenly a note flew onto my desk. '_We need to talk bout stuff.' _I looked up to see Butters waving at me. I was so glad Ms Jean was busy staring at coffee because he was making the note obvious.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jean, Kyle's bleeding real bad, can I take him to the nurse?" "One moment, let me grade his test...Yes, as usual he got a one hundred, so you two are excused." Everybody stared at me, and whispered, "He's not bleeding." Or worse, "Teachers pet." As Butters took my hand and dragged me out of the classroom.

"Ok, Butters, you can let go of my hand now." I said when we were outside. "Oh,sorry." He released his grip. "So what's up?" I asked. "I know you're a vampire." "WHAT? How-" "Shh! It's OK, I'm a vampire, too." "No you're not." I didn't mean to sound rude but Butters was not a vampire and that was a fact. "Remember when the whole school pretended to be vampires and then we burnt down Hot Topic?" "Just because you-" "I was bitten by a real vampire the very next day." The kid was mental if he thought he was a vampire.

"You're not pale." I simply stated. "Oh, well, when I told Eric and Kenny that I was a vamp because they're immortal, too, but a different kind, anyway when I told them, Eric said to go fuck somebody else, so I took his advice and asked Bebe to have sex with me because you know, I'd be fucking someobdy else even though I never actually fucked him, and she said she didn't date people who were paler than her own ass, so I went and got a spray tan, 'course she still rejected me afterwards...and I got grounded...sucks being a vampire that can get grounded." Dafaq!

"Um...OK, but then why didn't you come after me and Eric the last couple of weeks when you could smell the bound on our blood?" I asked. "What? You and Eric bounded, Kyle that's illegal...and impossible since you're a vampire now." "Where have you been the past three and a half weeks?" "Hawaii. My parents say it's good to return there for a couple of weeks every year or so, 'course nobody realized I was gone." "All right, then you have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

"And he claimed to see a bat and everything. I really don't know what to do. " "I think you should got to Ned or Cornelius. I'm sure they'll know what to do." Butters said. "Yeah, but I have to keep going back to the blood bank a couple times a week." I explained as I walked into the locker room to change for gym.

"I don't understand why you don't use the dark ally technique, it's suggested and implied in the handbook." "I just can't." I stated, "When I bit Eric, he knew I was gonna do it, and I wasn't trying to kill him, but to bite an unsuspecting human and kill them...I...It's impossible." "Nothing's impossible. You just need to taste human blood." Butters said. "I have, the blood bags, remember." "No, I mean fresh. Once you get past biting the first person, you won't consider it murder. You'll consider it a casual meal."

I couldn't believe Butters was telling me this. The same Butters Stotch who loves My Little Ponys and Hello Kitty. The same Butters Stotch who as of yesterday I thought wouldn't hurt a fly. This was sickening.

"You'll consider what a casual meal?" Kenny asked. "Oh, I was just explaining to Kyle how biting a human is no big deal." "It really isn't. I get bitten almost twice a month, 'course I'm not human, but still." "But you'll live." I pointed out. "Yeah, so? Does it really matter whether they live or not. It's not like you'll know the person." "Exactly." Butters said, "You just close your eyes and suck, and it'll taste like heaven."

"Getting BJ advice, I see." Eric said as he came into the locker room. "You wish." I laughed. Even with our bound, I could see how he could make that mistake based on what Butters just said. "You know you still haven't maned up on that bet we made in ImaginationLand." "I am not sucking your balls, you son of a bitch!" I said. "You sure you're bounded?" Butters asked. "I think we would know." Eric said.

Stan came running into the locker room, "Hey, you guys, check it out the night guard wasn't crazy. They checked the security camera and there really was a bat!" I didn't see any security cameras. They must've been really hidden.

Before any of us could say anything, Stan pulled out his phone and began to read, "We think the footage caught on the camera was fake because the bat on the tape had big green eyes, but bat eyes are genreally tiny and are nevercolor color other than black or red depending on whether its fruit bat or a vampire bat. The eyes were also very alert and almost humanlike...Huh. I guess it was a prank then."

Some other boys had joined us and were looking at the article. "Oooh, click that link, it'll show you the picture of the bat caught on camera compared to a real bat." Craig said. "OK." With a single look at the picture I knew I was in trouble. The bat had my exact eyes. Using my vampire super speed for the first time, I slipped out of the locker room right as I heard Stan say, "Damn that's creepy, those eyes look almost like..."

"Kahl!" "I'm sorry, Eric. If I had known I-" He pulled me into a hug. "It's OK. You did what you had to." "No. I should've just done what every vamp does...Get the blood fresh."

Eric released me as Stan and the others came out. "Dude, you have bat eyes!" Stan shoved the phone in my face. "I still don't see it." Butters said. "You'd have to be blind not to see it. Their eyes are identical." Clyde said. "Yeah, I guess our eyes do kinda look alike." I said as calmly as I could. "That's pretty cool, I wish I had bat eyes." Kenny said. "Yeah, what if you got laser vison with those eyes, that'd be pretty awesome!" Kevin said. "Hey, remember when we did Coon and Friendyou wasn't one of your powers shooting lasers from your eyes or something?" Stan asked. "Yeah...Ironically I could do that and fly."

"Cool, Kyle's like Batman!" Clyde said. "Maybe he could use his bat powers to defeat Darth Vader once and for all," Kevin siad, "May the force be with you, dude." The rest of the guys just looked at him like he was crazy. "Goddamnit, Kevin!" Eric shouted.

Coach Stalker (I know, we all laughed at his name the first time we heard it too) stepped forward. "All right, boys, today we're gonna play dodge ball. Let's see...Stan'll be a captain, and...Kevin, how 'bout you be the second captain."

Before they began picking teams, Kenny whispered, "Just remember to throw it as gently as possible." Oh right, vampire strength, almost forgot about that. I nodded.

Since Wendy wasn't here and I was his Super Best Friend, Stan picked me first. Then, Kenny, Craig, and Clyde. I glanced at Kevin's team. Eric, Butters, Token, and Pip. "Oh look, Eric, we're on the same team!" "Shut the fuck up, Butters!" I laughed.

"All right, captains shake hands." Stan and Kevin shook hands. Kevin then gave him the live long and prosper sign, "You're gonna need it bitch because our team...The Jedis are gonna kick your ass! I don't think you even have a team name!" "Goddamnit Kevin!" Eric shouted again.

"He's right, we need a name." Craig said. "Oooh, how about the Bats because we have Batman on our team." Clyde said. "Nah, how about the Hobbits?" I suggested. "Shut up, Batman, we're going with Bats." "Orcs." I tried to steer them away from bats again. "Robins?" Kenny said.

"All right, Jedis vs Bats in 3,2...1 GO!" Coach Stalker shouted. Kenny showed me how to make it look like I was throwing the ball as hard as I could when I really wasn't. "Of course, if you're aiming for Cartman or Butters, you can throw as hard you want." He threw a ball at Eric which hit him (or should I say us because I felt it, too) right in the shoulder. "Ow! That hurt you poor piece of shit!" He threw the ball back at Kenny and it smacked his head. "Ow! What the fuck, dude you could've killed me?

Coach Stalker blew his whistle. You'd think it would be because Kenny had used the f word, but it wasn't. "Kenneth, we do not joke about death in my class. To Mackey's office now." "Yes sir." Kenny walked away with his head down right as somebody called "Head's up!" And a basketball randomally came flying and hit his head. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted. "You bastards!" I added.

"Coach Stalker, the game isn't fair anymore because we're missing a teammate." Stan said. "Kid, I still get paid regardless, so quite frankly I don't give two shits." "Wait, if you don't give two shits why did you call out Kenny for joking about death?" "Oh, I just like showing off my authority." "Can't argue with that. Everybody loves to show off their authoritah." Eric said. "All right back to the game! GO!"

"But this isn't fair!" Stan protested. "Calm down dude, it's just a game." I said. "Hey, guys, stop chatting and help us! Clyde just got out." Craig informed us. "Son of a bitch!" Stan cried.

A ball was suddenly hurled right at me. I caught it, getting Kevin out. "Whoa, I thought I was the athletic one and you were the smart one." Stan said as he stared at the ball in my hand. I threw it at Butters, getting him out as well.

Pretty soon Stan and I were the only ones left on the team, Eric on the other. I took the ball and looked at Stan, who nodded. '_Sorry, 'bout this.' _I thought as I threw the ball. The ball was about to hit Eric, but suddenly a wind gust blew it back and it hit Stan, giving him a nose bleed.

Before I could breath, I ran, using my real speed. My fangs came down as I reached the bathroom stall and stared at my red eyes. A second longer, and I would have smelled his blood and...

I had to do something about my blood issue. I couldn't keep going to the blood bank, but I definitely couldn't do the dark ally thing. No matter what I wasn't going to come to terms to the monster I had become. Without thinking I took out my phone and dialed Ned's number. "Hello, Kyle, is everything all right." "No, I need to talk to Cornelius...I want out."


	12. Warning

**Boundless **

**Part 2 **

**Chapter 12 Warning**

"It's perfectly understandable." Cornelius said. "It is?" I asked. "Yes, it's because of your bound." "What does this have to do with my bound?" "Well you see, Eric is half human so you still have humanity in you." "I still don't understand." I said. "It's your humanity blocking you from being able to drink fresh human blood." Cornelius explained.

"So what should I do?" I asked, "I'm a vampire, I have to drink blood to live." "Well, what you have been doing is fine, just be sure to destroy the security cameras next time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You mean I can still steal from the bloodbank, even though I got caught?" "As long you don't get caught again and nobody connects it to either you or vampires, you can continue getting blood however you want." "Thank you." "You're very welcome."

I took a deep breath, and sure enough my fangs came back up. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be. So I was part human, maybe that's what Eric really meant when he said I was able to control myself.

Coincidentally, Eric came running after me. No, not coincidentally, he was coming because he was worried about me. About a second later he understood what Cornelius had told me (beauty of the bond I could inform him about things without even opening my mouth).

"So you really think Cornelius is a nice dude?"Eric asked. "Yeah, I know he wanted to kill you...twice and it was a little uncalled for, but he's been really supportive and accepting of me." _'A little uncalled for?' _

"Anyway the point is you don't have to worry about me." I said. "Yes I do. If I had known that our bound was so strong that you couldn't even throw a stupid ball at me, then I would've-" "It's fine, dude. I think you were right last night, I can control myself." "Well, good!" Eric gave me a quick hug and then ledme outside.

"We can sit by those benches, I don't think you'd wanna go into the cafeteria." I nodded. Eric was right, the last thing I needed was an encounter with a piece of garlic bread. Plus, I doubt anyone would believe that I was drinking 'cranberry juice' and not blood. "Just wait there while I get my food."

As Eric left, a watched an extremely nervous Butters walk right past me in a secluded area by the lockers. A group of goth kids joined him. "I told ya, fellas, I had noth'in to do with the bat at the blood bank." "Suck it, vampy! We know you're up to something." a goth replied. "No, I'm not. I swear. Nobody's up to anything!" "Oh, well then maybe we'll have to pull out our secret weapon."

Butters's eyes widened in fear, "No please! You remember what happened last time when-" He pushed Butters to the ground. This was nuts, the kid was a vampire, he had to stand up for himself. But he did no such thing as the goth kids stood over him and prepared to attack.

Before I knew what I was doing, I approached them and shouted, "Hey, goth bastards, leave him alone!" They let go of Butters and turned to me. The boy who seemed to be their leader said, "Ah, so _you're _the green eyed bat everybody's been talking about." The chubby girl next to him said, "How 'bout we teach him a lesson. Come on guys we need to make a phone call." The smallest boy of the group turned back to us and said, "You have been warned."

"Oh hamburgers, this is not good, they're gonna call it and we're all gonna die." Butters said. I helped him up, "What are you talking about?" "Their secret weapon, it's a vampire slayer, they're gonna call a vampire slayer. The last time they summoned a vampire slayer it broke into that war where they burnt done Hot Topic, I was the last one bitten before it killed them all...the only vamp surviving to tell the tale." Butters explained. So that's why all those vampire kids mysteriously disappeared.

"But why?" I asked, "Why would the goth kids send a vampire slayer after us?" "Because the more power we have, the more dark magic they lose. Oh, Kyle, I really don't wanna die." "What do you mean dark magic?" "Oh well the goths are immortal, too, 'cept they won't be for long because again we're stealing all their power just by living and reproducing. That's why they send vampire slayers after us, when we reach a certain population, they'll lose they're immortality. We cannot coexist. Anyways I gotta go catch a human or two in a dark ally, wanna come with?" "No, I'm good."

* * *

"You have blood on your bottom lip." Eric stated. I licked my bottom lip, "Did I get it?" "No, more to the left." I swirled my tongue to the left. "No, my left, you're right." "Oh for crying out loud," I shoved a napkin into his hand, "Here, you wipe it off!" "OK." He leaned in and to my surprise, dropped the napkin and kissed me. _'There was no blood.' _I kissed back and thought, '_If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just asked.' _

We pulled away and caught our breath. "Yeah, but that would have taken the fun out of it." '_It's so hard to catch you by surprise, what with our bound and everything.' _"I know what you mean." I said. My mind went back to what happened with Butters and the goths. Eric probably already knew. There was no point trying to hide it from him.

"No," Eric said flippantly, "you have it all wrong. The goths lost their power in a war a couple hundred years back. Vampire slayers don't exist anymore. If anything, the goths are probably summoning the ancient spirit of-Oh shit! Butters _is_ right we're all gonna die!" "Pretty long name for an ancient spirit." I laughed.

"Not funny, Kahl. If the goth kids are summoning the ancient spirit of the Horsetredder, then they're starting a war that will end all life on Earth as we know it." "Not to be rude honey, but you haven't read the handbook and Butters has so-" "You are going to call Cornelius back and warn him now!" "Why should I? It's no big deal." "Fine, I'll do it myself."

Eric dialed Cornelius's number and didn't even wait for the poor man to say hello instead he just said, "I think the goths are gonna summon the Horsetredder." "That's impossible. The goths lack that kind of power. I am sure they are just summoning a vampire slayer from the anicnet world, which is no big deal. If they had thought it through, they would have realized that the slayer would turn to dust the minute it entered the modern world. So I am sure you have misunderstood and it is not a big deal." Cornelius simply replied.

I folded my arms smugly, _'Told ya so.' _"Shut up, Kahl." "Whatever, I'm just glad we're not gonna die after all, I am sick of all of these death threats and shit." "Me too. Anyways, I have a surprise for you."

Eric reached into his bag and pulled out two small pieces of velcrow. "What the hell are these for?" I reached down to pick one up and looked it over. Nothing special about it, just normal velcrow. "You're supposed to feel an electric shock if you touch it, but I guess you don't because of our bound." Electric velcrow, OK, I was at a loss. I searched Eric's mind for some answers.

"Wait, so if I put these on my wings, it'll make me owl proof?" I asked. "Yeah, it'll shock the stupid bird if it comes anywhere near you." "Well thanks, these can actually came in handy." "But the best part is that if you tap it against the security camera, it'll break it." Whoa, it was like killing two birds with one stone (and it was kinda literal since I'd be killing a couple owls with it).

"Thank you." I said again and I really meant it. I wished there was some way to make it up to him. "There is, tonight, in bed." I grinned and forgot about the Butters's the goth's warnings and just focused on Eric, who was (bound or no bound) proving to be the best boyfriend ever!


	13. Ritual

**Boundless **

**Part 2**

**Chapter13: Ritual **

"I'm beginning to think this isn't a dream." I mumbled. "What makes you say that?" Eric asked. "We've been here every night since I've changed." "Yeah, so what's wrong with that." "I'm not complaining I'm just saying that...This all seems too real to be a dream." "Yeah, sometimes I feel like you're really here withme, and I'm not dreaming you up." Eric replied. "You see, you keep thinking and acting like it's _your _dream, but it's not, it's _my _dream, or at least I think it's my dream." I said.

"Now you have me a ll confused, who's dream is it?" Eric asked. "I don't know. I think it's mine because I always remember it in the morning." "But so do I." "Yes, but how do I know that you're real?" I asked. "How do I know that _you're_ real?" Eric echoed. "OK, I'll talk to you about this when I wake up, if you have no idea what I'm talking about ,then it's my dream, if you know what I'm talking about then-"

Eric shut me up with a kiss. '_Why do you always have to over think__ things? We could be having sex right now.' _How could I be so stupid! Real or not real dream sex beat the hell out of deciding whether or not this was Eric's dream or my dream or something else.

* * *

I paced around my room, trying to think. I had been waking up sore every morning after the dream with me and Eric in the forest. If I was sore, then did we really have sex? Or was I just so horny that I was imagining the whole experience?

The real question was whether I should bring this up to Eric. How would he react if I told him I had been dreaming aobut us doing it for the past couple nights and been waking up sore. He might just laugh in my face. Or he wousay use my horny excuse to have real sex.

"So it's true." Eric suddenly said from behind me. I jumped. "Dude, you have _got _to stop doing that!" "Only if you stop flooding our bound by thinking too much. So it's true, it _is _real, the dreams I mean." "Wait, so is it really you in the forest?" I asked dumbly. "Let me ask you this, is it really you?" "Ugh! Not this again! It's last night all over again!" I shouted. "Well, then let's solve it the same way we did last night." Eric said with a smirk.

Believe it or not, the sex actually helped me clear my head. Eric was right, we shouldn't ask whether the dream was real or not, we should just accept the fact that we can do this every single night. I didn't know why I was getting so worked up aboutat his stupidity. I guess I was just nervous for the ritual tonight

"It's no big deal." Eric assured me. "He just takes your blood, says some shit in Latin and then we leave." "Is that really all it is?" "Yes, how many times do have to tell you that? I know the last one ended badly but we don't have _that _kind of bound anymore. And Cornelius thinks your awesome, I've never seen him be as nice to a person." "Really?" "Yeah, we'll who can blame him, you _are _awesome, Kahl." "Thanks. You're awesome, too, Eric." "Oh, I know."

* * *

"I am telling you she is the single hottest chick you have ever seen!" Kenny bragged. "Hotter than Megan Fox?" I asked skeptically. "What part of single hottest chick don't hon understand? And I thought you were gay." "I am, but the doesn't mean I don't find Megan Fox hot." Kenny and Eric gave me funny looks. Whatever.

"And you know what Jenny said to me before she left?" Kenny asked. "I've done a _lot _better than you." Eric joked. "No! She said she loved me! She said she freaking loved me. Do you have any idea what that means?" "Dude, she probably says that to every guy she after sex. I mean come on you just met her in that club full of hookers ten hours ago." I said. "But I doubt she gives every guy her number and texts them 'Good morning sweetheart' with a little heart in the morning." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys have no idea how amazing Jenny is...She's everything you could ever want, blond, blue eyes, dimples...kick ass boobs." "Um...You're speaking to gay guys who are into brunettes and redheads." I stated. "Ew! I fucking hate gingers!" Eric shouted, "If you say I'm into redheads again I swear, Kahl, I will k-ki-k...Why the fuck can't I say kill you?" "Because you can't kill your bound, stupid. believe me if you could, _I _would've done it a long time ago." I said. "You mean I can't eve say that I wanna k-Damn that's stupid!"

I felt Eric's anger, but still laugh. "Hey, you can'tstay that you wanna kill me either." "Damn it! You mean if I get angry, I can't even threaten to kill you?" "No! Why do you think I'm so pissed." "This sucks!" "Tell me about it!"

I realized that we were screaming in each other's faces. '_You know, up close the freckles actually look good. What am I saying? The boy looks fucking hot!' _I listened to my boyfriend's flattering thoughts, as I looked him over. Big brown eyes the sparkled, a smile that lit up his whole face...OK, I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in and kissed him.

"OK, I can officially say that you two have the most fucked up relationship I have ever seen." Kenny said. "Hey, at least we didn't just do it at some sleezy club and then claim to love each other." Eric said. "Diss me and Jenny one more and time and I'll-"

"Good evening, gentlemen." Cornelius said. "Good evening, sir." Eric and Kenny said in unison. Eric gently nudged my shoulder. Crap! Not even a minute into the ritual and I already messed it up. "Evening, Cornelius." I muttered as he took my blood.

When everybody was settled in the clearing, Cornelius stepped onto a large platform. "Good evening friends of the night. Tonight we are here to let the power of the full moon strengthen us, and allow it to show us who we really are. Who knows the moon may unlock a power that oyu never knew aobut yoursef. Follow the path that the moon guides you on and you shall be forever safe." He then said some words in Latin.

"And now for our newest immortals, bitten, changed, or awakened in the past month, please step forward onto the platform with me." Conrelius said. I looked at Eric who gestured me to go forward, "It's fine, I just forgot about this because I haven't done it in eight years. Just do whatever comes natural to you."

I stepped onto the platform with about ten other vamps, agelesses and a couple wolves. "Now with the moon in full view, I want you all to focus your energy outward." Cornelius explained. Focus my energy outward. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The handbook talked about the many elements a vampire could have (Eric hit me with his strongest–electricity–to create our bound) but it didn't explain how to access it.

I watched the others, their fingertips lighting up with electric bolts, fire, and even water. How were they able to do that? I wriggled my fingers around trying to convince some sort of element to come out of it, but got nothing.

"Amazing." Cornelius said, but I could barely hear him over the sound of the roaring wind. I suddenly realized that everyone was staring at me...and was badly wind blown. I guess I was too busy focusing on my nonexistent element to notice their stares or the strong gust of wind that was blowing.

When the wind died down, Cornelius approached me. This couldn't be good. He had given us plenty of time and I didn't even get a single spark out of my hand. "Amazing." he simply repeated. "Huh?" Why wasn't he pissed off? He then turned back to everyone on the platform, "You may now return to the crowd."

The crowd didn't release their gaze from me as I walkedtrack to my spot. It made me feel really self-conscious. Nontheless, Cornelius went on saying some stuff in Latin."Still don't get it, do you?" Eric whispered. "Get what?" I asked. "Your element is wind, dumbass!" My eyes widened. "You mean _that-" _I gestured to the leaves on the tree that were still shaking for the sudden blast of air, "was me?" Dafaq! Did I really just create that huge wind blast? How the hell is that even possible?

"The easy part's doing it, the hard part's controlling it." Kenny said. He was right; creating the wind was actually really simple, now that I thought about it, but I had absolutely no idea how I was ever going to learn how to control it.

I looked down at my fingertips, still trying figure out how the hell I got the wind to come out of them, when I noticed something odd; my hands seemed to have a bright blue hue around them. The color traveled up my skin until every inch of my body was suddenly giving off a bright blue light. "What is this?" I wondered aloud. I gasped when I realized that Eric was glowing bright yellow. If I didn't know any better I would have said that it was a bound thing, but Kenny was shinning bright orange.

All eyes were on us when the lights expanded out of our bodies and connected creating a triangle. In the middle of the triangle a black mist appeared. The mist suddenly formed into a horse and then dissappeared. The lights then unraveled back into our bodies and as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

The clearing was dead silent staring at us and Cornelius. Cornelius looked a bit fearful as he said, "The goths once hold power, but as the vampires began to prevail they lost it. They tried to win it back by summoning vampire slayers, but they were simply too weak, so they combined all the slayers and their power into one horrible monster that soon became too powerful and was killing all life on Earth.

Four immortals were told to have stepped forward. They combined their strongest elements of wind water electricity and fire, and destroyed the beast. The battle killed them, but saved the world. Their spirits weree told to be recreated in case the spirit of this monster were to ever return. Water and wind were bound, so they were told to return as one, bound to another. Today we refer to the beast as the ancient spirit of of the Horsetredder and I can assure you know that this isn't just a legend. The Horsetredder has been summoned."


	14. Revealed

**Boundless**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 14: Revealed**

Since the legend of the Horsetredder wasn't in the Handbook, Eric, Kenny, and I had to do a lot of outside research. Almost everyday we were in the library in the council's castle. So far all we found out was that the Horsetredder could take any form and would wanna kill us first since we were the ones who could stop it.. I supposedly was water and wind combined, but it made no sense because I didn't have the element of water.

"This is ridiculous! There no information on how they defeated it." Eric shouted as he put downthe fifth book that had skimmed through. "That's because they weren't alive to tell the tale." Kenny pointed out. "Don't say that!" I said "Why? It's true."

And with that foreboding thought, Kenny's phone rang to the tune of Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. "Thought the song fit me." he laughed as he picked up, "Hello. Hey Jenny. Oh shit I forgot! I'm really sorry. Yes, yes, of course, I'll be right there so we-Wait what do you mean? How-"

"Surprise!" a blonde girl shouted. "Jenny? How did you find me?" Kenny asked. "Oh, um lucky guess. So come on let's go makeout." "You can't be here." he stated. Jenny completely ignored him and turned to me and Eric. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" "Oh right, this is Kyle, and that's Cartman, now let's go before I get caught with a huma-with a humongously gorgeous girl here 'cause I don't want anyone to steal you from me." "Good save." I whispered.

"But honey, you don't have to worry 'bout getting caught with a human, 'case I'm not human." "You're not?" the three of us shouted at the same time. "Nope." Jenny said. "Then what are you?" Kenny asked. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?" Kenny leaned in and gave Jenny a passionate kiss. Her eyes then flashed red (like mine when I have bloodlust), her red polished fingernails grew into hideous claws, fangs cmae out of her mouth, and huge black wings expanded from her back.

"Holly shit, dude!" I cried. "That's right, I'm one of the many forms of the Horsetredder. And your friend here," She spat in Kenny's driection as her clawraw rapped around his neck choking him, "Lead me straight to you!" Jenny then, slithered her snakelike tongue around Kenny's neck before letting the dead boy hit the ground. "Such a shame when they're cute." she muttered. "Oh my God, s-she killed Kenny...for real! You bastard!...Or bitch...or whatever the hell you are!" I shouted.

"That's one down, two more to go!" Jenny threatened. "And that's our cue to start running." Eric said.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But at least the Horsetredder was revealed! RIP Kenny. But was Kyle right? Did he really die for real this time? Will he and Cartman have the same fate? Will Stan ever be mentioned again? Find out! Warning: The end is near! Not just of the world, but also of the story.**


	15. Test

**Boundless**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 15: Test**

The Horsetredder chased us into a cave. '_Just keep running.'_I told myself, '_Dont think about what happened to Kenny, and what's about to happen to you and Eric.' _I felt sick. She was coming for us. The bitch had killed thousands of people and only four people using their strongest elements could destroy her, and they _died _trying. And there were two of us, not four. The odds of living we're completely against us!

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Eric asked. "Yeah, water, rushing water." But wait wasn't that my nonexistent other element? A second later a tsanmi wave came rushing into the cave, washing us deeper into it.'_Concentrate, if this really is your element then you shold be able to control it. Control it! Control it! Goddamnit why can't I control it?' _And then like a sign from above, the water stopped flowing and sunk into the ground.

After catching my breath, I took off my hat and dumped all the water out of it. It would probably hours to dry. "Eric, is your fire element any strong?" I was taking to myself, Eric was gone. "Eric, where are you?" No response. Shit! Wait a minute, I could just use my bound...Eric was still in the cave...something was blocking our bound. Someone didn't want me to know something. '_Sorry, Kahl, you'll understand soon.' 'Are you OK?' _Silence. They didn't wnat me to know about Eric's well being. Naturally I began to panick. Loosing your connection to the person your bound to is like loosing a part of yourself.

"Think fast!" A pair of claws suddenly pulled me down into a hole in the floor. I was suddenly falling looking up at Jenny who was smirking down at me. "Heads up, the minute your feet hit the ground, those walls, coated with garlic by the way, will come closing in on you! See you in hell, bloodsucker!" The hole closed above me, locking my way out right before I hit the ground. But there was one thing Jenny didn't think through-Bats can fly.

I hovered over the ground, trying to catch my breath. As long as I didn't touch the ground and avoided the walls I'd be fine. My eyes went to the hole I fell through which wasn't there anymore. Maybe if I flew up there and pushed with all my might...Of course I forgot that my hands now also functioned as wings, so when I tried to push my way out, I went falling again. Right when I was about to start flapping my wings,someone caught me.

I suddenly found myself in the hand of giant person (well, they were normal sized, I was batsized) made out of thousand of thousands of tiny rocks smashed together. More rockpeople starting forming from rocks on the ground behind the rockperson holding me.

_'At your service, master.' _one of them said. "Master?" I echoed. '_Yes, earth is your element. You have created us, and we are here to assist you.' _I was either really high or really powerful. Either way, having rockpeople willing to do whatever I wanted totally kicked ass. "Um, is there anyway you can get me out of here?" I asked. '_Certainly.' _They jumped up and pounded the ceilholland busted a hole within it. "Thanks." I said and flew back out.

I gasped when I saw that Eric, Jenny, Cornelius, and Kenny (yes, Kenny McCormick! And he wasn't even ghost!) were sitting there, as if they were waiting for me. I instantly felt my bound again when Eric and I locked eyes-I was whole again. I breathed a sigh of relief. OK, now it was time to find out what the hell was going on.

The bound alone told me that this was all a test and part of my training to join the council. There was no Horsetredder, there was no war between the goths, nothing was real except for my three elements. "Really?" I cried. "I'm sorry. I had no idea until Cornelius pulled me out of your tidal wave and blocked our bound to explain." Eric said.

"But you knew about the Horsetredder, you mentioned it after Butters was attacked by the goth kids, which I can assume is fake, too?" Isaid. "Yeah, Butters and the goths were in on this. But I don't remember saying anything about the Horsetredder until the ritual." "Oh, yeah, I have a tendency to hack into people's brains, that was me." Kenny said.

"But-" "Just stop arguing with it, Kahl, it all makes sense. Most of it was just Kinneh messing with your brain making you think Cornelius was talking about the Horsetredder, and we were lighting up. And I got mixed up in the whole thing because of our bound."

Cornelius nodded, "And I would be honored to have you join our council. Never I nour history have we had a person with three mastered elements." "I haven't really mastered them yet but-" "What do you say? Are you goimg to join?" "Um...Can I have a monthfor two to get more controlled and think it over." "Of course. Take as much time as you need. need I even remind you that everybody on the council is a coupLe centuries old and you're only eighteen, so the more time you wait the better." "Thank you." I said. "No thank you. You have no idea how much potential you have."

"Damn it, Kahl, I can't take it! Change back so I can hug and kiss you already!" I laughed as I realized I was still a bat. I don't think I was ever happier when Eric and I reunited in a hug.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue! And maybe a sequel!**


	16. Epilogue

**Thank you everyone for making this fic a success! Please continue to review this and my other works. I hope to write a sequel to this soon, so this definitely won't be the last of me.**

* * *

**B****oundless**

**Epilgoue**

It had been nearly a year since their bound was created. Kyle joined the council a few months after his test. Eric Kenny and Butters started training hoping to join the council as well. Their friendship with Stan remained despite his oblivion to the immortal and magic world.

Everyone was surprised when Kenny proposed to Jenny (who turned out just to be a normal but hot ageless, with great kissing skills). They planned to make their money through Kenny's training, and Jenny's staring role in the play Wicked,so they wouldn't make any official marriage plans until that took off. Nonetheless, everyone thought they were an adorable couple because of one thing: Their rhyming names!

"Did you ever notice that they get all the credit for being a cute couple and we get nothing?" Eric asked one day. "Well, we haven't officially come out yet." Kyle said. "Yeah, why haven't we?" "Because my mom will destroy me if she finds out I'm gay let alone for you." He laughed, "Yeah, I have quite an impact on her." "Are you kidding me dude, she hates you." "And I hate the bitch right back." "Goddamnit, don't call my mom a bitch!"

Kyle glanced at the clock and gasped, "Shoot! I have to go to a council meeting. I can't be late. I'll see you later." "'Kay, love you." "Right back at you." "Wait, Kahl." Eric called. "Yeah?" "Make sure the council knows they're lucky to have you...But not as lucky as I am. Because I get you all to myself." "Selfish bastard." "Yeah, but I'm _your _selfish bastard." "Forever." Kyle said. "Yeah, forever." Eric agreed. _'Our bound is forever.'_


End file.
